


Аптека для души

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: История о том, как научиться жить в новом мире. И об одной удивительной ведьме, которая готова помочь.





	1. Январь

— Все настолько ужасно?

Под пристальным взглядом Забини врать и притворяться было тяжело. Драко так резко отодвинул чашку, что пара капель напитка выплеснулась на белоснежную столешницу.

— Он отвратителен, — бросил Драко.

— Прости, что? — Блейз нахмурился. — Драко, это тот же Копи Лювак, что мы пили в прошлую пятницу. Не ты ли пытался описать всю палитру его вкуса и остановился на двадцатом эпитете?

— И что с того? — Драко поморщился. — Возможно, это было лишь проявление вежливости. Сегодня я не настроен любезничать. Так что этот кофе отвратителен.

— Ох, Драко. — Блейз покачал головой. — Думаю, дело не в кофе.

— А в чем же? В том, что ты в честь минувшего Рождества сменил дизайн столовой? Я, конечно, никогда не любил черное дерево, но белый мрамор еще хуже.

Блейз воздел глаза к потолку.

— Услада очей моих, милый мой друг! — пропел он. — Когда мы задумывали это, ты сам изволил рекомендовать белый мрамор. А теперь — пожалуйста — поносишь его последними словами.

Драко уткнулся взглядом в кофейные капли на белом мраморе, затем поднял голову и посмотрел в окно. Еще полчаса назад снежинки кружили в неспешном вальсе, а теперь ускорялись, переходя к мазурке.

— Да, пожалуй, дело не в кофе и не в мраморе, — согласился Драко.

— Значит, все настолько ужасно, — мрачно резюмировал Блейз.

Драко снова подтянул к себе чашку и сделал глоток. И как он только мог назвать отвратительными эти нежнейшие нотки шоколада, это мягкое карамельное послевкусие?

— Просто признай, что у тебя проблемы, и мы перейдем к их решению.

— Ну хорошо, Забини, драккл ты сочувствующий! Все жилы решил из меня вытянуть?

Блейз сложил руки перед собой и ждал, пока поток ругательств иссякнет. Поняв, что отступать он не собирается, Драко глубоко вдохнул.

— Ладно, признаюсь, у меня проблемы, — выдавил он. — Я вымотан до предела этой бумажной волокитой. У меня бессонница, я больше не получаю изысканного удовольствия от кулинарных шедевров наших домовых эльфов. Мое существование бессмысленно, Блейз.

— Кажется, я знаю, что тебе нужно. Слыхал о Первой общественной магической библиотеке?

— О той, что год назад торжественно открывал Кингсли? Только глухой не слышал о ней. А если не слышал, то уж точно видел объявление. Они залепили своими рекламными плакатами весь Косой Переулок, все лифты в Министерстве, у них три рекламных полосы в «Ежедневном пророке». Да еще и эта рассылка совиной почтой! Кому может прийти в голову так рекламировать библиотеку целый год?

Забини пожал плечами.

— С твоего позволения, я продолжу. Так вот, в этой библиотеке не только книги выдают. На верхнем этаже есть отделение по работе с посетителями. Там иногда проходят интересные встречи.

— Сидеть и обсуждать книжки? Да, Блейз, как раз то, что мне нужно.

— Нет-нет, послушай! Тео ходил к ним до Рождества. Говорит, ему помогло.

— А после Рождества что? Выгнали? — усмехнулся Драко.

— Нет. У них был праздничный вечер с подведением итогов, и Тео понял, что ему легче.

— Мало ли что он понял!

— Драко, он не просто начал выбираться из своего поместья, он уехал в Альпы кататься на лыжах.

— Что?

Драко нервно отхлебнул из своей чашки. Если уж Нотта, который после войны стал затворником и не выходил даже на террасу, библиотека смогла вернуть к жизни, то ему точно поможет.

Блейз коварно улыбался, наблюдая за его внутренней борьбой.

— Что это и как туда попасть? — сдался Драко.

— Наконец-то мы дошли до сути, — довольно протянул Блейз. — Клуб «Аптека для души», собрания проходят в третью пятницу каждого месяца. Надеюсь, тебе там понравится.

Драко вздохнул, допил кофе и отставил пустую чашку.

— Я сомневаюсь, что мне хоть что-то может понравиться.

— Пока не пойдешь — не узнаешь, — философски заключил Блейз и взмахнул палочкой, поджигая огонь под туркой.

***

Драко недоуменно озирался по сторонам, разглядывая просторный холл верхнего этажа библиотеки. Повсюду были расставлены диваны, мягкие пуфы и яркие шары. Посреди холла со стеклянным потолком бил фонтан, явно волшебный, в его чаше плескались рыбки. Возможно, в другую погоду здесь было куда приятнее, но не теперь, когда по небу ползли серые до черноты тучи. Драко сверился с наручными часами: до трех часов пополудни оставалось пятнадцать минут. Именно это время значилось в брошюрке, которую заботливо подсунул Блейз. Драко еще раз окинул холл недовольным взглядом. Диваны казались отвратительно уютными, пуфы — омерзительно мягкими, а от гадкой расцветки непонятных шаров начинала кружиться голова. И все же Драко предпочел один из них и диванам, и пуфам. Он осторожно опустился на мятно-зеленый, наименее противный, шар. Он оказался креслом и предательски просел, затягивая Драко хуже трясины. Тот немного поерзал, но только сильнее увяз. Все, что оставалось делать в этой ситуации — не дергаться, чтобы подлый предмет мебели не затянул его сильнее.

— Здравствуйте, — произнес старушечий голос над головой. — Вы тоже пришли на собрание «Аптеки для души»?

— Я? Да, наверное.

— Тогда будем знакомы. Я Аманда. Я начала ходить на эти собрания в прошлом ноябре. А вас я что-то не припомню.

Она замялась, всматриваясь в лицо Драко, как будто желала увидеть знакомые черты.

— Я здесь впервые, — буркнул Драко.

— О, как хорошо! Я-то уж испугалась, что снова эти проблемы с памятью.

От голоса Аманды у Драко защемило в висках.

— Да вы же не знаете! Можно зайти пораньше и занять место поудобнее.

Драко попытался подняться из чертового шара. Получилось у него с третьего раза и не особо грациозно. Аманда уже семенила вдоль стены, минуя одну дверь, вторую. Драко мысленно выругался и пообещал себе уйти, если на собрании будет больше трех человек, похожих на эту Аманду.

Та как раз вошла в пятую по счету дверь, и Драко проскользнул следом.

Аудитория оказалась просторной и теплой. Стены выкрашены все в тот же уродливый мятно-зеленый, а в центре стояли кругом такие же ужасные шары, как и тот, что затянул Драко в холле. Аманду, похоже, они совершенно не пугали, потому что она с радостью плюхнулась в один из них, да еще и поерзала. Драко вздохнул и посмотрел на остальные шары, стараясь выбрать одновременно и наименее яркий, и стоящий как можно дальше от жутко навязчивой Аманды. Синий шар показался неплохим вариантом. Стоило Драко опуститься в него, словно в кресло, как дверь снова отворилась и вошли еще два человека. Они испуганно осмотрелись, тоже уселись в шары и замолчали. Огромные настенные часы гулко отмеряли секунды. Драко насчитал уже две вечности, когда декоративная желтая птичка, сидевшая на часах, вспорхнула и звонко чирикнула. Неприметная дверь в дальнем конце комнаты тихо скрипнула, и Драко подавил удивленный вздох.

К их небольшой группе шла Грейнджер в мантии, расшитой крупными цветами.

— Всем добрый день, — произнесла она и улыбнулась. Драко склонил голову, прищурился и уставился на Грейнджер, но она ответила все той же омерзительно доброжелательной улыбочкой.

— Какая чудесная мантия, мисс Гермиона! — тут же прокряхтела Аманда.

— Благодарю, Аманда. Это Рождественский подарок от Алисии. Вы помните Алисию? Она ходила к нам в прошлом году.

— Думаю, помню, — Аманда чуть помялась, а потом кивнула.

— Итак, давайте познакомимся с нашими новыми друзьями. Нас мало, зато мы сможем выслушать каждого. Сейчас мы попробуем немного рассказать о том, что привело нас всех сюда. У нас есть всего два правила: мы не пользуемся фамилиями, только именами. И мы ничего не делаем через силу. Если сейчас вы не можете о чем-то говорить, не нужно. Скажите только то, что на самом деле хотите. Двигаемся по часовой стрелке. Начнем с Аманды.

— Да, спасибо, мисс Гермиона. Меня зовут Аманда. Мои родные считают, будто я слишком много переживаю из-за разных вещей. Я слишком сильно расстраиваюсь из-за проблем с памятью, я боюсь, что что-то случится с моими внуками, хотя все мы давно в безопасности. Я заметила, как постоянное волнение мешает мне получать радость от жизни. Вот почему я здесь. Спасибо.

— Очень хорошо, Аманда, дорогая. Спасибо, — Грейнджер улыбнулась и повернулась к щуплому темноволосому пареньку.

— Меня зовут Джаред. Я с детства мечтал рисовать волшебные портреты. Занимался графикой, акварелью, акрилом, маслом, изучил множество разных техник. Я прочитал все книги, где было хоть слово о магической живописи — и в школьной библиотеке, и в вашей. Но отец сказал, что это детские фантазии, и отправил меня работать в Министерство. Да, мне хорошо платят, но меня это ничуть не радует. Из-за этого я уже полгода не могу подойти к мольберту. Вот почему я здесь. Спасибо.

— Спасибо, Джаред. Вы молодец, что решили бороться с этой проблемой, — Грейнджер вознаградила его одобрительной улыбкой и повернулась к следующей посетительнице.

— Меня зовут Вероника. Я недавно окончила школу, устроилась, как и хотела, в клинику Святого Мунго. Но теперь мне кажется, что я могла бы достичь большего. Что я сделала неправильный выбор. Что где-то в прошлом я совершила ошибку, и теперь вся моя жизнь загублена. Из-за переживаний меня не радует ни моя работа, ни моя жизнь, и потому я здесь. Спасибо.

— Спасибо, Вероника. Вы очень смелая, и мы обязательно вам поможем, — Грейнджер снова кивнула и повернулась к Драко. Тот уставился на нее непонимающим взглядом. Уж кто-то, а она точно знала, кто он такой и в чем его проблема. Но Грейнджер все буравила его пытливым взглядом. Судя по всему, правила дурацкого общества ни для кого не делали исключения. Впрочем, удивляться не приходилось: Грейнджер и неукоснительное соблюдение правил — хоть что-то в этом мире осталось неизменным.

— Меня зовут Драко. После войны в моей жизни слишком многое изменилось. Все, чему меня учили с детства, все, во что я верил, рухнуло. Со стороны может показаться, будто все хорошо: у меня наконец-то окончились судебные тяжбы, мои банковские счета скоро будут разблокированы. Но из-за усталости я более не вижу в этом смысла. Меня ничего не радует. Я стал раздражаться по пустякам, а на прошлой неделе сорвался и нагрубил своему другу. Он посоветовал мне прийти, и вот я здесь. Спасибо.

— Спасибо, Драко. Вы на правильном пути, — Грейнджер мягко улыбнулась и кивнула. — Итак, сегодня у нас первое, ознакомительное собрание, поэтому я предлагаю вам немного поиграть. Давайте выберем букву алфавита, и каждый вспомнит что-то приятное и радостное, но обязательно на эту букву.

Аманда, Джаред и Вероника синхронно кивнули. Драко пожал плечами. Затея была совершенно идиотская, но он оказался в меньшинстве.

— Давайте попробуем на букву «к»? Я попрошу, чтобы вы комментировали свои слова на букву «к». Аманда, прошу.

— Кексы! — выпалила та. — Даже не есть их, а готовить. Мой внук всегда говорит, что они очень вкусные. Еще кокос — этот запах просто сводил меня с ума в молодости.

— Это прекрасно, Аманда. Джаред, у вас уже есть слово?

— Краски, — выпалил тот, даже не задумываясь. — Хорошие краски и, может быть, еще качественные кисти. Это просто блаженство — первый мазок на чистом холсте.

— Восхитительно, Джаред. Вероника?

— Книги, — она улыбнулась. — Каждая новая книга открывает новый мир, новые возможности, новые знания. Раньше, в школе, я могла читать запоем.

— Это чудесно, Вероника, — Грейнджер улыбнулась. — Драко?

— Кофе, — буркнул тот. Просто сказал первое, что пришло в голову на букву К. Однако и Грейнджер, и эти трое обиженных так выжидающе на него смотрели, что пришлось тоже пояснить.

— Мне нравится пробовать разные сорта кофе. Бывают горькие, или с кислинкой, или с нотками шоколада.

— Это очень интересно, Драко, — Грейнджер с улыбкой кивнула. — Итак, теперь, когда мы знаем маленькие радости друг друга, я дам вам небольшое задание. Мы здесь для взаимопомощи, правда? Поэтому я предлагаю вам попробовать все перечисленные сегодня источники радости. Возможно, это станет первым шагом к решению проблемы.

Драко страдальчески возвел глаза к потолку и мысленно поклялся убить Забини. Грейнджер дает ему домашние задания — это уже чересчур.

— На сегодня достаточно, — произнесла она, чем отвлекла от мыслей об убийстве. Драко неуклюже выбрался из дурацкого кресла-шара и вместе с остальными побрел к двери.

— Ждем вас в третью пятницу февраля в три часа пополудни.

Аманда резко остановилась и принялась хлопать себя по карманам, словно пытаясь что-то отыскать.

— Не переживайте, — Грейнджер тронула ее за руку. — Сова с напоминанием обязательно прилетит. Всего доброго.

— До свидания, мисс Гермиона, — хором произнесла троица несчастных. Драко молча развернулся и вышел.


	2. Февраль

— Я прикончу тебя, Блейз Забини!

Драко вихрем ворвался на кухню к этому несчастному и выхватил палочку.

— Драко, не думаю, что именно в этом ты видишь новый смысл жизни, — лениво протянул тот.

— А ты, похоже, нашел смысл в том, чтобы отправлять меня на сборище неудачников?! Где Грейнджер будет разговаривать со мной, как с умственно отсталым и давать домашнее задание!

— Мерлин, Драко! Тебе же не задачу по Нумерологии задали и не доклад по Истории магии? — Блейз рассмеялся.

— Нет, какие-то совершенно дурацкие задания! Почитать книжку, поесть кексов и порисовать. И все потому, что этих униженных и оскорбленных это когда-то радовало! Ах да, еще попить кофе.

— Ну, это я предвидел, — Блейз широко улыбнулся и зажег огонь под туркой. — Пожалуй, помогу тебе выполнить первое дурацкое задание. Эй, погоди-ка, даже два. Домовики сегодня что-то пекли, пожалуй, у них есть кексы. Апельсиновые тебя устроят?

— Ты сбрендил, — процедил Драко. Однако перед выпечкой домовых эльфов дома Забини всегда было невозможно устоять.

***

Две недели Драко провел в совершеннейшем смятении. Он взял в фамильной библиотеке совершенно бесполезную книжонку. Сборник стихов Бернса — поговаривают, он был сквибом из рода Берксов, и влиятельные родственники отдали его на попечение в бедную крестьянскую семью, а уж немного изменить им память и вовсе не составило труда. А может, это были просто досужие разговоры. Так или иначе, кем бы сир Роберт ни был, дело у Драко не продвигалось дальше первых двух строк. С красками, да и вообще с рисунками у Драко тоже не заладилось. Последним, что он рисовал, было изображение лукотруса на занятии по Уходу за магическими существами, и стоит отметить, что это не доставило удовольствия ни лукотрусу, ни самому Драко.

Когда в третью среду февраля в окно постучала сова, Драко даже не хотел ее впускать. Но птица была настойчива, даже настырна. Ничего иного от совы с посланием от Грейнджер Драко и не ожидал. Окно пришлось все же открыть, иначе он рисковал остаться без стекла.

Проспектик жизнерадостной оранжевой расцветки Драко счел безвкусным и вмиг отправил в камин. Письмо, написанное рукой Грейнджер, он все же прочел.

«Уважаемый Драко. Ждем Вас в эту пятницу в три часа пополудни в Первой общественной магической библиотеке на заседании клуба взаимопомощи „Аптека для души“. С надеждой на скорую встречу, Гермиона».

Драко скомкал пергамент и швырнул в камин. Чертова Грейнджер. Проклятая доброжелательность и желание всех спасти. Лучше бы она написала: «Мерзкий Малфой, не смей появляться на заседаниях моего клуба!». Или: «Малфой, забудь дорогу в библиотеку, ты здесь лишний!». Даже если бы она будто случайно забыла прислать напоминание, он бы понял. Но Грейнджер со своим отвратительным состраданием явно решила, что он, Драко Малфой, нуждается в ее помощи.

В четверг Драко весь день просидел за столом, сочиняя ответ для Грейнджер. Но слова не шли, а руки сами по себе короткими рваными штрихами черкали на пергаменте. Драко даже не смотрел, его больше интересовали мокрые ветви деревьев, черневшие за окном. Когда он перевел взгляд на стол, то замер от удивления: штрихи на пергаменте складывались в портрет Грейнджер. Драко выдохнул, сложил пергамент вчетверо и вложил в книжонку, которая так и лежала на столе.

— Хорошо, Грейнджер, я принесу все это на твое дурацкое собрание. Надеюсь, ты подавишься, — прорычал он, задул свечу и лег спать.

На следующий день Драко просто лежал на кровати, пялился в потолок и изредка поглядывал на часы, ожидая, пока часовая стрелка займет положение напротив цифры три, и можно будет сказать, что он не успел. Но Грейнджер, кажется, умудрилась заколдовать время, потому что прошла добрая сотня лет, а часовая стрелка еле-еле переползла за цифру два. Он успевал, несмотря на нечеловеческое желание опоздать. Да, он до последнего не собирался приходить, но проще было отправиться на дурацкое собрание

***

— О, Драко, мы с вами снова пришли раньше.

Старушка Аманда явно пыталась кокетничать. Однако на сей раз Драко не стал ждать в холле, а сразу прошел в комнату и теперь сидел в своем синем шаре-кресле. Не то чтобы там значилось его имя, но считать шар своим было почти приятно, если отбросить сомнения в самой необходимости сидеть в этом глупом подобии кресла.

Грейнджер появилась раньше, чем чирикнула птица на часах. Она левитировала перед собой поднос с чашками.

— Добрый день, Аманда, добрый день, Драко. Не могли бы вы помочь мне вот с тем столиком?

Грейнджер казалась милой и приветливой. Аманда принялась в растерянности копаться в сумочке. Драко презрительно скривил губы, достал из кармана палочку и направил ее на журнальный столик, стоявший у окна. Тот послушно поднялся в воздух, покачнулся и поплыл через всю комнату, пока не опустился в центр круга, образованного креслами-шарами.

— Благодарю, Драко, — Грейнджер улыбнулась, поставила поднос на столик и принялась разливать чай по чашкам. Драко так и не понял, была она искренней или же попросту сохраняла лицо перед этой Амандой.

— О, мисс Гермиона, мне столько надо вам рассказать! — произнесла Аманда, пока Грейнджер наливала чай.

— Разумеется, Аманда. Вы будете первой. Но давайте дождемся Джареда и Веронику. Они ведь тоже ваши друзья и наверняка захотят порадоваться вашим успехам.

Драко еле сдержал презрительный смешок. Неужто Грейнджер так глупа или слепа, чтобы решить, будто он тоже станет считать это общество убогих друзьями. Он пришел сегодня исключительно за тем, чтобы убедиться в том, что Грейнджер — законченная дура, а все ее идеи — идиотские.

— Добрый день. Я опоздала?

Дверь скрипнула, и в комнату ворвалась Вероника.

— Нет-нет, дорогая, это просто приготовления, — Грейнджер покачала головой, улыбнулась и повела рукой в сторону журнального столика.

— Мерлин, я уж испугалась, что опять опоздала. Я на этой неделе только и делаю, что всюду опаздываю.

— Добрый день.

Дверь снова отворилась, и в комнату проскользнул Джаред.

— Джаред, проходите, — Грейнджер улыбнулась и повернулась к Веронике. — Вероника, дорогая, не стоит так переживать. Возможно, у вас изменился распорядок дня и вы стали позже ложиться спать?

— Да, немного, — Вероника смущенно улыбнулась.

— Все в сборе, но у нас есть еще пара минут. Мало ли, вдруг кто-то еще подойдет. Берите чашки, кому какая больше нравится.

Драко не нравилась ни одна из дурацких чашек с отвратительным узорами. Он глубоко вдохнул, подтянул к себе наименее раздражающую — зеленую с серебристой каемкой — и отхлебнул. Грейнджер улыбнулась и чуть заметно кивнула, словно знала, какую чашку он выберет. Драко поморщился, отхлебнул снова и с удивлением отметил, что чай весьма недурен.

Желтая птица чирикнула, возвещая о начале собрания.

— Итак, никто не пожелал к нам присоединиться, — резюмировала Грейнджер.

— Жаль, — Джаред чуть наклонил голову.

— А мне кажется, наоборот, хорошо. Это значит, что очень мало людей нуждается в помощи, — Аманда улыбнулась и сложила морщинистые руки на коленях.

— Вы оба правы, — Грейнджер обвела взглядом их маленькую компанию. — Либо людей, которые нуждаются в помощи, и впрямь немного, либо они не могут признаться в существовании проблемы и, следовательно, прийти за помощью. А это значит, что у нас еще много работы. Поэтому я прошу вас: если вы знаете кого-то, кто нуждается в помощи, расскажите им о наших собраниях.

Драко склонил голову и внимательно посмотрел на Грейнджер: она словно кого-то ждала. Наверняка она хотела заманить на эти сборища кого-то определенного. Крохотный червячок разочарования шевельнулся внутри — похоже, это касалось не Драко.

— Но вернемся к нашей встрече! В этом месяце мы пытались получить удовольствие от вещей на букву «к». Краски, книги, кофе и кексы. Я, кстати, тоже попробовала и, если вам будет интересно, расскажу о своем опыте. Сначала послушаем вас. Аманда?

— О, это был очень интересный месяц! Я смогла испечь кексы для внука и его жены, и они очень обрадовались. А я обрадовалась тому, что они рады. По утрам я варила кофе и, надо сказать, мистер Драко прав. Когда-то давным-давно я любила утренний кофе, а вы, мистер Драко, напомнили мне это забытое удовольствие. Еще я читала старые сказки. В моем возрасте, конечно, сказки читают внукам или правнукам. Ох, внук, должно быть, подумал, что я совсем из ума выжила, но старая добрая «Зайчиха-шутиха» отвлекла меня от тяжелых мыслей.

— О да, Бард Бидль умеет отвлечь, — Грейнджер рассмеялась. — А как обстоят дела с красками?

— О, рисовать я совершенно не умею, — Аманда хихикнула. — Но я достала яркую пряжу и связала шарф внуку. Он долго смеялся и сказал, что я наконец-то пустила свое беспокойство о его здоровье в правильное русло.

— Прекрасно, Аманда! — Грейнджер захлопала в ладоши. — И как ваша тревожность? Уменьшилась?

— Да, мисс Гермиона. Я то книги читала, то кексы пекла, то шарф вязала. Вроде как и некогда беспокоиться.

— Замечательно. Джаред, вам есть, что рассказать?

— Ну... я попробую. К мольберту и альбому я прикоснуться так и не смог. Но я зашел в магазин с красками и рассматривал их с большим удовольствием. Я представлял, как они ложатся на холст или бумагу. Жаль, я слишком поздно забрел в этот магазин, иначе успел бы нарисовать что-то к сегодняшнему собранию. В этом месяце я каждое утро начинал с чашки кофе и кексов. Конечно, нельзя сказать, что я большой любитель выпечки, но пекарня напротив дома меня удивила. Особенно хороши вишневые кексы под горький кофе. Зато я снова смог открыть книги о магических портретах. Конечно, они не принесли мне столько же удовольствия, как некогда, но я погрузился в воспоминания.

— Джаред, мне так жаль, что наша игра заставила вас грустить.

— Напротив, это теплые воспоминания. И кофе с кексами были весьма неплохи. Я попробую еще раз.

— И я надеюсь, что это поможет, — Грейнджер кивнула. — Вероника?

— Я тоже пила кофе с кексами, хоть и не много. А еще я сходила в галерею и полюбовалась картинами. Джаред, я так вас понимаю! Мир искусства оказался таким увлекательным! Я набрала в библиотеке книг о волшебных художниках и читала их просто постоянно. Из-за этого я немного опаздывала на работу, но удовольствие получила несравненное. Я забыла, когда в последний раз так упоенно читала.

— Удивительно, не правда ли? Я говорю о том, что иногда полезно взглянуть на привычные вещи под необычным углом, — Грейнджер просияла.

— Да я и сама не поняла, что произошло. Но раньше я читала просто по привычке, потому что так надо. А теперь я снова смогла получить от этого удовольствие!

— Вероника, вы точно на правильном пути. А что насчет вас, Драко?

Все взгляды обратились к нему, а сказать оказалось совершенно нечего.

— Я? Признаюсь, у меня не получилось ничего. Думаю, я зря трачу ваше время.

— Нет-нет, мистер Драко! — Аманда всполошилась. — Расскажите, как прошел ваш месяц! Мы здесь для того, чтобы поддержать вас, даже если что-то не получается.

Грейнджер смотрела на него каким-то странным взглядом, в котором причудливо смешались огорчение, тревога и заинтересованность.

— Про кофе говорить бессмысленно, потому что я и так пью его каждый день. Кексы? Да, вкусные, но какого-то особого восторга я не испытал. Книга? Я взял ее в домашней библиотеке наобум, но мне абсолютно ничего в ней не понравилось. Я даже не смог понять автора. С рисунками у меня тоже не заладилось.

— А что за книга, если не секрет? — Грейнджер подалась вперед.

— Она у меня с собой. Можете взглянуть, мисс Гермиона.

Он протянул книгу, а в нарочито официальное обращение попытался вложить как можно больше яда. Но то ли запасы яда после борьбы с бюрократической машиной истощились, то ли что-то еще, но вместо язвительного тон получился уставшим.

— Однако же вы привираете, Драко, — Грейнджер погрозила ему пальцем и улыбнулась. — В книге есть закладка. Вы выделили для себя одно стихотворение?

Драко пожал плечами.

— В горах мое сердце... Доныне я там. По следу оленя лечу по скалам. Гоню я оленя, пугаю козу. В горах мое сердце, а сам я внизу... — продекламировала Грейнджер и подняла взгляд на Драко. — Вы считаете, что эти строки про вас? Что они отражают ваше состояние?

«В горах мое сердце, а сам я внизу», — эхом повторил в голове голос Грейнджер.

— Нет, не думаю.

— В прошлый раз вы говорили, что ваша семья пережила трудности. Возможно, вы все еще не до конца примирились с потерей, поэтому ваше сердце в горах. Не географически, разумеется. Тем более, вы сами описали свое положение, как падение. Так что, признаете вы это или нет, господин Бернс хоть и маггловский поэт, но задеть вас смог.

— Не хочу вас расстраивать, мисс Гермиона, но Бернс — урожденный сквиб из рода Берксов. Просто передан в маггловскую семью на воспитание, а фамилия изменена.

— О, — только и смогла выдавить Грейнджер. — А я уже, право, успела удивиться, как стихи маггловского поэта попали в фамильную библиотеку волшебной семьи.

— В любом случае они не принесли мне радости, — отрезал Драко.

— И насчет рисования вы тоже слегка покривили душой, — Грейнджер развернула пергамент, и ее щеки вмиг стали пунцовыми. — Я могу оставить рисунок?

— Эту закладку? — Драко отмахнулся, стараясь выглядеть безразличным. — Забирайте, все равно рисунок неудачный.

Грейнджер аккуратно сложила лист и отложила его на стол. Книгу она закрыла и протянула Драко.

— Итак, вы все очень хорошо постарались и справились с заданием, — она лучезарно улыбнулась и повернулась к Драко. — Да-да, Драко, и вы тоже. Вы признали свою проблему, делаете шаги к ее решению, а это уже победа. Поэтому сейчас мы с вами выберем другую букву и продолжим нашу игру. Давайте это будет буква «п». Все могут вспомнить что-то позитивное на букву «п»?

— Плед! — выпалила Аманда. — Я так люблю мягкие теплые пледы. Думаю, это кому угодно принесет радость.

— Пастель. — Джаред, похоже, долго не раздумывал. — Приятные глазу тона должны прийтись всем по вкусу.

— Письма, — неуверенно протянула Вероника. — Знаете, это бесценное ощущение, когда прилетает сова от старого знакомого.

— Павлины, — буркнул Драко. Все опять вытаращились, явно ожидая пояснения, но он лишь пожал плечами и устало покачал головой.

— Это удивительно красивые птицы, — протянула Грейнджер, явно пытаясь спасти положение. И это неприкрытое — для них двоих — желание выставить его в хорошем свете начинало невыносимо раздражать.

— И маленькое дополнение к заданию, — Грейнджер поднялась с места и взяла со стола какие-то бумаги. — Сейчас я раздам контуры рисунков, а вам нужно будет их раскрасить.

Пока Грейнджер раздавала листы и говорила прощальные слова, Драко снова пообещал убить Забини, поставил мысленную заметку о том, что следует написать Нотту и спросить, как ему удалось пережить этот кошмар, а также опять зарекся приходить в это место.

Уже выходя на улицу, Драко заглянул в свой лист. Эта ведьма дала ему изображение букета!


	3. Март

«Дорогой друг. Я зайду сегодня в четыре часа пополудни. Надень костюм, в котором ты бы достойно смотрелся в гробу. Драко».

Сова с этим письмом коротко ухнула и вылетела в окно общественной совиной почты, что в Косом Переулке.

«Здравствуй, Тео. Слыхал, ты ходил на собрания общества взаимопомощи. Как тебе удалось пережить эти занятия и умудриться не убить Грейнджер? В крайне расстроенных чувствах, Драко Люциус Малфой».

Вторая сова глухо ухнула и улетела.

«Панси, дорогая. Прости, что долго не писал. Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо. Старый друг».

Эта сова потопталась немного, смерила Драко укоризненным взглядом и только потом расправила крылья. Остался последний пергамент. Раз уж в их обществе было четверо, Грейнджер уточнила, что написать надо именно четыре письма. Однако с друзьями у Драко не заладилось, поэтому, после недолгих раздумий, он с мстительным удовольствием вывел на четвертом листе несколько скупых строк:

«Здравствуйте, мисс Гермиона. Я пытаюсь выполнить Ваше задание, но так и не вспомнил четвертого друга. В Азкабан совы не летают, поэтому, простите, пишу Вам. Надеюсь, Вы неплохо проводите время. Драко из клуба взаимопомощи».

— Отнеси в библиотеку, — хмуро бросил Драко последней сове, развернулся и вышел прочь из здания совиной почты. Перед визитом к Забини нужно было решить еще пару вопросов в Гринготтсе. Оставались неприятные мелочи: занести гоблинам копию постановления суда о снятии ареста с его счетов, взять у них пару выписок и оплатить административный взнос. К несчастью, гоблины были весьма нерасторопны, хоть и дотошны. Процедура проверки сейфов ужасно затянулась — слишком уж детально гоблин-управляющий сверял по списку сохранность имущества Драко. Тот уже начал подумывать о том, чтобы в будущем отказаться от одного или двух сейфов, а деньги вложить в какие-нибудь активы. От таких мыслей Драко даже слегка приободрился.

К Блейзу он хоть и опоздал, зато уже не был настроен на убийство, разве что, может, на нанесение телесных повреждений.

— Прости, я не оделся, как ты просил, — рассмеялся Забини, когда Драко прошел в столовую.

— Принеси мне плед, будь добр. Я решил сегодня быть примерным учеником и начать делать домашнее задание. Так что тащи сюда чертов плед и не задавай вопросов. Претензии можешь отправить совой мисс Гермионе.

— Неужто бедный маленький Драко получил на Рождество уголек, а это — запоздалое раскаяние?

Блейз щелчком вызвал домовика и отдал ему приказ. Тот исчез и через минуту появился, чтобы вручить два пледа.

— Забини, это так трогательно. Ты не должен страдать вместе со мной, — процедил Драко.

— Итак, пледы, — заключил Забини, явно пропустив мимо ушей его слова. — Значит, буква «п». Нотт рассказывал о том, какую игру придумала Грейнджер, так что я немного в курсе. И какие же слова тебе достались?

— Письма, пастель и павлины.

— Пастель? Серьезно?

— У нас есть художник-неудачник, так что собрания получаются в некотором смысле красочными.

— Павлинов явно загадал ты. Ну а письма? Сколько тебе надо написать?

— Четыре, — пробормотал Драко. — И я написал их. Я отправил сову тебе, спросил у Тео, как пережить этот кошмар взаимопомощи, поинтересовался, как дела у Панси.

— А четвертое?

Они замолчали и смерили друг друга тяжелыми взглядами. Драко очень хотел бы написать Гойлу. Но совы в Азкабан не летают, он не пошутил, когда написал об этом Грейнджер.

— Мисс Гермионе, — Драко ощерился, изображая улыбку. — Она сказала, что мы все теперь друзья, и, к ее несчастью, я знаю адрес библиотеки. Пускай потерпит.

— Драко, ты так и не перерос эту школьную вражду? — Забини покачал головой и посильнее закутался в плед.

— Я пытаюсь хорошо себя вести на собраниях общества взаимопомощи. Глупо ждать от меня большего. Я и так несу катастрофические потери в этой битве. Прояви хоть каплю уважения.

— О, несчастный! — Забини притворно всплеснул руками и снова вызвал домовика.

***

На следующий вечер Драко ожидал сюрприз. Поднявшись в свою комнату, он увидел на карнизе сову с письмом.

«Наверняка, это от Теодора», — думал Драко, развязывая тесемку на лапе совы. Но почерк совершенно точно не принадлежал Нотту.

«Здравствуйте, мистер Драко. Очень неожиданно и приятно получить Ваше письмо. Мне так жаль, что Вам не хватает друзей, но Вы нашли замечательный выход. Именно за этим мы и приходим на встречи клуба — чтобы найти друзей и радость.

Я неплохо провожу время. В нашем отделе проходит много разных мероприятий. Каждую среду у нас заседает клуб ценителей истории волшебного мира. А в субботу собирается группа любителей перевода рунических текстов. Если Вам станет интересно, буду рада видеть Вас на любом из наших собраний. Надеюсь, у Вас и Ваших друзей все хорошо. Мисс Гермиона».

Драко застонал и засунул письмо в злосчастный томик Бернса, который так и не удосужился отнести обратно. Грейнджер умела быть просто невыносимой. Нет бы откровенно ответить, что ему заказан путь в ее распрекрасную библиотеку! Вместо этого она вбила себе в голову, будто Драко нужны ее дружба и сострадание. Да еще и Забини решил, что это так уж важно. Драко нервно рванул к себе первый попавшийся лист пергамента — и, как назло, им оказался дурацкий букет, который нужно было раскрасить.

— Полби! — в сердцах воскликнул он.

На ковре перед Драко появился домовик в опрятной наволочке с вышитой буквой М.

— Чего изволит молодой господин?

— Принеси краски, Полби. Я хочу немного порисовать.

***

На собрание Драко, конечно, явился, но настроен был все так же пессимистично. Только войдя, он сунул Грейнджер в руки свой раскрашенный букет и зачем-то квитанции с совиной почты об отправке всех четырех писем, хотя об одном она уж точно знала.

— Мистер Драко? — она присела в кресло-шар рядом с ним, и взгляд ее был тревожным.

— Да здесь же нет никого! — вспылил Драко. — Почему ты не можешь разговаривать нормально?

— Во-первых, мистер Драко, за той перегородкой мои сотрудники, — немного нервно отчеканила Грейнджер.

— Прошу прощения.

Она раздражала, бесспорно, но увольнение из библиотеки или просто проблемы с руководством ничего бы ему не дали. Даже того мстительного удовольствия, что он испытал бы раньше.

— Во-вторых, если вы оказались здесь, значит, помощь все-таки нужна. В прошлом сезоне к нам ходил мистер Теодор, вы его знаете. И мы помогли ему справиться с адаптацией в послевоенном мире. Я вижу у вас все те же признаки и готова помочь, невзирая на наши разногласия в прошлом. Все, что мне нужно — это ваша готовность принять помощь.

Язвительный ответ комом застрял в горле.

— Это Забини считает, что меня надо спасать. Мне и так неплохо живется.

— Я так не думаю, — Грейнджер рассматривала злополучный рисунок, на котором не было ни одного яркого или светлого пятна, только темные оттенки зеленого, синего и фиолетового.

— Это доставило вам хоть какое-то удовольствие?

— Нет. — Драко скривился. — Какое-то глупое детское занятие.

— Иногда это очень полезно — немного побыть беззаботным ребенком, — возразила Грейнджер.

Дверь открылась, пропуская в кабинет Джареда и Веронику. Похоже, эти убогие решили держаться вместе. Завидев их, Грейнджер мягко похлопала Драко по руке и поднялась из кресла-шара. Как у нее получилось просто встать, осталось непонятно, из него самого эти идиотские шары делали неуклюжего дромарога.

— Аманда написала, что ее сегодня не будет. У нее родился правнук, а это очень важное событие! Конечно же, мы все очень за нее рады.

Вероника и Джаред улыбнулись, а Драко пожал плечами: ни надоедливая Аманда, ни ее правнук его не заботили.

— Ну, как прошел ваш месяц? — Грейнджер повернулась к Веронике.

— Я написала письма своим давним подругам, и мы решили встретиться в следующем месяце. А еще я снова полюбила пледы. А потом... — Вероника замешкалась и посмотрела на Джареда. — Мне пришло письмо от мистера Джареда.

— У меня очень мало друзей, и я решил написать мисс Веронике. И мы вместе пошли на выставку.

— Мне так понравилась фламандская живопись, — добавила Вероника.

— А потом в зоопарк, — закончил Джаред.

— Это так мило! — Грейнджер радостно улыбнулась, и все они повернулись к Драко.

— Я написал письма. Все четыре. И попросил друга дать мне плед. И смотрел из окна на павлинов — у меня дома живет парочка. Что там еще?

— Пастель, — напомнил Джаред.

— Ах да, пастель. У меня есть картины в пастельных тонах, и я честно их созерцал.

— Очень хорошо, Драко. И что-нибудь из этого принесло вам радость?

Умению Грейнджер лезть в душу могли бы позавидовать мастера окклюменции.

— Нет. К павлинам я привык, к картинам тоже, а два моих письма остались без ответа.

— Мне очень, очень жаль, — гримаса Грейнджер явно должна была выражать сочувствие, что рассердило Драко.

— У меня для вас есть небольшой сюрприз. В этом месяце мы все поняли ценность дружбы. Она приносит как радость встречи, так и грусть, если друзья надолго расстаются. Давайте послушаем одну милую песенку и подумаем каждый о своем. А потом поделимся мыслями.

Грейнджер взмахнула палочкой, и старенький патефон, стоявший у окна, заиграл.

«Мой Бонни за океаном,  
Мой Бонни за морем...»

Вероника и Джаред улыбались, а Грейнджер подошла к окну. Губы ее странно изогнулись, и невозможно было понять, смеется она или готова вот-вот разрыдаться.

«Верните, верните,  
Верните мне Бонни...»

Все стало слишком уж сложно. Прежде они с Грейнджер ненавидели друг друга, а теперь она пытается помочь. И где ее дружки? Почему не подпевают сейчас в этой комнате глупой песенке?

«Прошлой ночью я лежала на подушке,  
И мне снилось, что мой Бонни мертв».

Да еще и Нотт не отвечает на письмо. Драко подумал, что имеет смысл снова написать. Блейз, конечно, утверждает, что Тео стало лучше после этой взаимопомощи, но ведь ему могло стать и хуже.

«О, подуйте, ветры, над океаном,  
Подуйте, ветры, над морем».

Грейнджер заправила прядь волос за ухо, и Драко показалось, что на ее щеке блеснула слезинка. На какие же мысли наводила ее эта идиотская песня? Еще не так давно Драко порадовался бы. Однако теперь он точно не мог сказать, было ли это злорадство или же просто интерес к жизни старой и не очень доброй знакомой.

Детский хор допел, и Грейнджер смахнула слезы тыльной стороной ладони. Да, теперь-то Драко видел это наяву. Странное чувство обуяло его: слезы, до которых так весело было доводить ее в школе, сейчас вовсе не радовали.

— Мисс Гермиона? — Вероника чуть подалась вперед. — Мы будем выбирать букву?

— Думаю, нет. Сегодня задание будет немного другим. У вас были буква «к» и буква «п». В следующем месяце вам нужно будет найти по два новых занятия на каждую букву. И постарайтесь вспомнить свою любимую детскую песенку. Надеюсь, она будет веселее моей.

— Ваша песенка тоже замечательна, мисс Гермиона, — Вероника улыбнулась.

— Спасибо, Вероника. На сегодня все. Я пришлю вам сову с датой следующего собрания. И вам, Джаред, и вам, Драко, разумеется. Благодарю вас всех. Вы замечательные.

Вероника и Джаред поспешили к выходу — явно шли куда-то вдвоем. Драко задумчиво смотрел на Грейнджер, которая сняла с полки какую-то книгу и теперь листала, видимо, решив, что осталась одна.

— Мисс Гермиона? — Драко откашлялся.

Книга с глухим стуком выпала из ее рук.

— Мистер Драко! Простите, я думала, вы уже ушли. Вы хотите еще побеседовать?

Драко пожал плечами.

— Мистер Теодор часто оставался побеседовать. Я думала, раз у вас похожие обстоятельства, вам тоже нужно дополнительное время.

— Мистер Теодор не ответил на мое письмо, — выдохнул Драко прежде, чем успел придумать что-то получше.

— Я надеюсь, с ним все в порядке. Мистер Теодор тоже поначалу неохотно приходил к нам. Был мрачен и раздражителен — совсем, как вы, Драко. Уж не знаю, в чем причина: то ли в его странном нежелании выходить из дому, то ли... Ну, вы понимаете, во мне.

— Мисс Гермиона, в прошлый раз вы обещали рассказать, как вы сделали домашнее задание. Но никто не спросил вас об этом.

— Вы помните, — Грейнджер улыбнулась. — Думаю, нет смысла рассказывать вам о теплых пледах или кофе с кексами. Но я всегда с радостью читала книги.

Драко не удержался и испустил ехидный смешок.

— Да, для вас это не новость. А еще я с удовольствием порисовала. И принесла для всех вас узоры. Почему такие темные тона, мистер Драко?

— Яркие тона меня раздражают, — признался Драко. — А сегодняшнее задание? Вы его сделали?

— Да. Сходила в галерею и в зоопарк. Вы же загадали павлинов, — пояснила она, увидев недоуменное выражение лица Драко.

— А письма? — Тот чуть склонил голову.

— Я написала троим друзьям. Ваше письмо было четвертым.

— И как успехи с теми тремя письмами?

— Как вы знаете, мистер Теодор не отвечает, — ее губы тронула лукавая усмешка.

— А мистер Гарри и мистер Рон? Вы ведь им написали?

Драко не могу упустить возможности уколоть Грейнджер и, похоже, преуспел. Она вмиг съежилась, и глаза снова застила пелена слез.

— Я не знаю, где они. Вы же знаете, мистер Драко, друзья иногда не разделяют наших взглядов. Мистер Гарри и мистер Рон не поняли, почему я решила заняться этой библиотекой.

— Точно так же, как и мистер Блейз не позволяет мне спокойно посидеть дома, а заставляет ходить на собрания и заканчивать заниматься делами?

— Да, что-то вроде того, — Грейнджер повела плечом. — Вот только вам действительно нужна помощь с адаптацией, а вот я вполне хорошо себя чувствую. И мне становится лучше, когда я помогаю другим. А мои друзья решили, что я придумала себе новую войну.

— И потому вы решили завести себе новых друзей в обществе взаимопомощи?

Грейнджер отвернулась к окну, оставив вопрос без ответа. Драко вмиг стало неловко и он неуклюже поднялся из кресла-шара.

— Всего доброго, — бросил он и вышел прочь.


	4. Апрель

— Она меня с ума сведет! — выпалил Драко, упав в кресло в гостиной дома Забини.

— Нотту занятия помогли, — с лукавой полуулыбкой произнес тот.

— Я тебя умоляю! Это же Грейнджер! Рисуночки, песенки и книжки. Яркие кресла, напоминания на цветном пергаменте. И эта вечная присказка: «Мы все здесь друзья». Да она просто сама больна, а общество устроила, чтобы решать свои проблемы за счет этих бедолаг. Не очень-то хорошо, правда?

— Драко, тебе нужно просто поверить в то, что это сработает.

— Какой тебе интерес до того, чтобы я ходил на собрания к Грейнджер? Может, ты сам не прочь сходить в библиотеку? Так тебе никто не запрещает, иди. Сиди, как дурак, в этих разноцветных креслах, пей с Грейнджер чай, пой ей детские песенки, только не впутывай в это меня, идет?

— Драко, да тебя это задело! — Забини с азартом потер руки. — Смотри-ка, у тебя проснулся интерес к жизни.

— У меня проснулось раздражение, — уточнил Драко. — Чувствую себя домовым эльфом. Помнишь, как на четвертом курсе она пыталась насильно освободить их?

— Навязывала им свободу во всех смыслах слова, — Блейз рассмеялся.

— А теперь она выросла и переключилась на живых людей, — буркнул Драко.

— Странно, Нотт говорил, что она очень милая и отзывчивая. И симпатичная.

— Отстань, Забини. Ничего симпатичного в ней нет. Все та же Грейнджер.

Драко скривился, когда в мозгу непрошеным молоточком стукнуло воспоминание о ее слезах.

«Мой Бонни за морем, мой Бонни за океаном», — послышалось пение множества голосов. Однако наваждение пропало, стоило тряхнуть головой.

— Я все равно больше туда не пойду, — бросил Драко. — Я отплатил ей той же монетой.

— И что же ты сделал?

— Я спросил ее про Поттера и Уизли.

Блейз уставился на него так, словно Драко не какой-то Грейнджер насолил, а ему лично.

— Это низко. Даже для тебя.

— Эй, я серьезно не знал, что у них произошло. Если Грейнджер собрала этот клуб, ей стоило предвидеть, что подопечные рано или поздно могут спросить о ней самой.

— Кто угодно, Малфой. Но не ты. — Блейз покачал головой и смерил его долгим хмурым взглядом.

***

Драко был нечеловечески уверен, что Грейнджер не пришлет ему приглашение на следующее собрание общества и сильно удивился, когда в среду на карниз опустилась библиотечная сова.

— В конце концов, она может попросить больше не приходить на собрания, — вслух размышлял Драко, когда отвязал от лапы совы письмо. Теперь он сидел за столом и пристально смотрел на запечатанный конверт, словно он мог вспыхнуть от одного только взгляда. Забини оказался прав, не стоило давить на больное. В конце концов, Грейнджер пыталась помочь всем этим бедолагам. И не ее вина, что Драко был безнадежен.

Он не открыл конверт ни в среду вечером, ни в четверг, ни в пятницу утром. Поднявшись в комнату после обеда, он потянулся к конверту, но отдернул руку. Лучше подождать до вечера: если там просьба не приходить, это будет не так обидно, а если и приглашение... Что ж, он в любом случае не собирался приходить.

Чтобы избежать соблазна отправиться на собрание, Драко спустился в гостиную и сел в кресло. Родители, занятые своими делами, переглянулись.

— Драко, ты в последнее время сам не свой.

Мать отвлеклась от вышивки и с тревогой посмотрела на него.

— Благодарю, матушка.

— Я слышала, при библиотеке открыли клуб взаимопомощи, — осторожно продолжила она.

— Да, Драко, его ведет твоя старая знакомая, — Люциус отложил газету. — Она маггловских кровей, но теперь порядки изменились. Тебе стоит воспользоваться шансом показать нашу семью в лучшем свете, особенно теперь, когда нас оправдали. Я бы и сам не прочь сыграть эту роль, но мои годы... Я уже стар для политического театра.

Драко поморщился. Еще в прошлом году он согласился бы с отцом, но теперь что-то неуловимо поменялось. В памяти всплыла Грейнджер, ее отрешенный взгляд, слеза на щеке и дрожащие пальцы. Ей невозможно было лгать.

— Я подумаю над этим, отец, — Драко сдержанно кивнул.

К вечеру он вернулся в комнату и с удивлением обнаружил на подоконнике двух сов: библиотечную и огромную сипуху.

Конверт из библиотеки снова лег на стол нераспечатанным, а вот почерк на втором оказался до боли знакомым. Дрожащими руками Драко вскрыл конверт и принялся жадно читать.

«Здравствуй, Драко.

У меня все просто замечательно. И по большей части я обязан этим Гермионе. Это общество взаимопомощи стало для меня настоящей отдушиной. Она не осуждает никого и всячески ограждает от этого всех остальных — ты ведь уже заметил, что на собраниях не называют фамилий? Поначалу все происходящее казалось мне дурацким, я был в отчаянии. Но потом Гермиона помогла мне отпустить предрассудки, и я увидел жизнь. Я мог быть собой — без оглядки на мнение иллюзорных чистокровных предков.

Боюсь, я немного насолил Гермионе. Ради того, чтобы помочь мне, ей пришлось поругаться с друзьями. Поттер и Уизли настаивали, чтобы я покинул клуб и был отлучен от библиотеки. Но Гермиона слишком хотела мне помочь. Она восхитительная: милая и добрая, смешная в своей маггловской простоте, но умная и заботливая. Ты помнишь, мне с детства этого не хватало.

Не вздумай обижать ее, Драко. Я не прощу тебе этого. Теодор».

— Прости Тео, я ее уже обидел, — протянул Драко и взял со стола первое письмо из библиотеки. Из конверта выпал лист пергамента отвратительного оранжевого цвета. Грейнджер прислала приглашение после всего, что он ей наговорил. Похоже, она окончательно спятила.

Второе письмо было написано на самом обычном пергаменте.

«Дорогой мистер Драко. Сегодня Вы пропустили собрание нашего общества взаимопомощи. Ваши новые друзья очень беспокоятся, не случилось ли с Вами что-то серьезное. Пожалуйста, сообщите, что с Вами все в порядке. Я действительно волнуюсь. Мисс Гермиона».

Драко захотелось выть от безысходности. Тео оказался прав насчет нее.

«Уважаемая мисс Гермиона. Мне очень жаль, что я заставил Вас переживать, но, боюсь, я больше не смогу присутствовать на собраниях. Я слишком обидел Вас во время последнего разговора и подумал, что Вы не захотите меня видеть.

Еще раз примите мои извинения. Драко».

Он перечитал свой ответ три раза прежде, чем привязать к лапе филина. Конечно, не образчик дипломатической переписки и уж точно в подметки не годится отцовским посланиям, но надо же с чего-то начинать.

***

Ответ пришел на следующий вечер, когда Драко окончательно разочаровался в себе и успел утвердиться в представлении насмерть разобиженной Грейнджер. Только отвязав письмо, он вспомнил, что отправил послание на адрес библиотеки. Уж какой трудолюбивой ни была бы Грейнджер, вряд ли она ночует на работе.

«Дорогой мистер Драко. Как я уже говорила, мы должны оставить прошлое в прошлом. Я уже забыла школьные распри — можете спросить у нашего общего друга Теодора — и предлагаю сделать то же самое и Вам. Чтобы избежать неудобства, давайте и наш мартовский разговор считать прошлым. Я протягиваю Вам чистый лист, Драко, и надеюсь, что Вы его примете. С надеждой на новую встречу, Гермиона».

Драко кивнул и сложил пергамент вчетверо.

— С такими темпами мне скоро придется выделить для ее писем какое-то специальное место, — Драко вздохнул и посмотрел на сову. Та ухнула и вылетела в окно.


	5. Май

— Тео ответил. — Драко уставился на Блейза, и тот улыбнулся в ответ.

— И что, у него все нормально?

— Да, говорит, все хорошо. Но что-то мне подсказывает: наш друг повредился рассудком. Он тоже нахваливает Грейнджер.

— Драко, это ты все никак не излечишься от прошлого. Гермиона Грейнджер не так уж плоха, как ты думаешь.

— И ты туда же, дьявол. Почему бы тебе самому не пойти на это собрание?

— Потому что я не несчастен, — Блейз пожал плечами. — А разыгрывать страждущего я не умею.

— Можешь сказать, что у тебя нет друзей. Она вмиг тебя пожалеет и станет называть своим другом, — язвительно бросил Драко.

— Твоя ирония не вполне уместна. Если ты считаешь, что мне нужно туда ходить, я буду туда ходить. Даже буду рад подобному проявлению заботы с твоей стороны.

— Ты серьезно сейчас? Что ж, Блейз Забини, тебе определенно нужно посетить эти собрания. Даже если ты не такой нелюдимый, как Нотт, и не так озлоблен на весь мир, как я.

— Прекрасно. Я пойду с тобой. Не забудь прислать мне приглашение.

Драко нервно передернул плечами.

***

— О, Драко, добрый день. Мы переживали. С вами все хорошо? — Аманда практически набросилась на него, стоило им с Блейзом войти в комнату, где проходили собрания.

— Да, спасибо, все в порядке.

Забини, стоявший рядом, толкнул Драко в бок.

— Простите, — Драко поморщился от боли. — Позвольте представить Блейза, моего хорошего друга. Блейз, это Аманда.

— О, это так мило, — Аманда хихикнула, когда Забини отвесил поклон и поцеловал морщинистую руку.

— Мне тоже очень приятно наконец-то познакомиться с вами. Драко столько рассказывал! И примите мои поздравления с рождением правнука.

Драко стиснул зубы и опустился в свое синее кресло. Забини уж точно выживет при любом правительстве — с его талантом очаровывать людей по-другому и не получится.

— Добрый день, Драко, — произнесла вошедшая Вероника, а Джаред, следовавший за ней, молча пожал руку.

— Все нормально? — тихо спросил он.

Драко кивнул.

— Драко, мы скучали по вам, — прощебетала Вероника, и он взмолился, чтобы Грейнджер поскорее вышла из своей двери и прекратила этот театр абсурда.

— Мистер Драко, вы все же вернулись к нам?

Она появилась спустя минуту, и он тут же пожалел о своей мольбе.

— Добрый день, — Забини лучезарно улыбнулся, отвлекая Грейнджер.

— У нас новый участник? — Стоило отдать должное выдержке Грейнджер. По ней абсолютно не было заметно, что они пересекались с Блейзом и раньше. — Не могли бы вы представиться?

— Меня зовут Блейз, и мне очень не хватает общения. Драко — мой единственный друг, но этого мало. Когда он сказал, что нашел здесь новых друзей, я тоже захотел прийти.

Драко жалел лишь о том, что Забини сидит слишком далеко и нельзя его придушить сейчас же.

— Блейз, вы пришли по адресу, — Грейнджер улыбнулась. — А теперь я жду от вас, Драко, рассказа о ваших успехах.

— Я ничего не делал, — честно признался Драко. — Я не был уверен, что приду.

— Драко. — Грейнджер смерила его долгим грустным взглядом, а уголки губ опустились. Все выглядело так, будто он действительно ее расстроил. Словно ей не безразлична его апатия и неспособность хоть немного порадоваться.

— Можно, я помогу? — тихо спросил Блейз, явно желая сгладить неловкость.

— Попробуйте, — ответила Грейнджер с милой улыбкой. — На прошлое собрание мы решили принести любимые детские песни. Драко не пришел, но нам очень интересно, какую песенку он любил в детстве.

— Я не пел в детстве, — отрезал Драко.

— Эй, погоди, а как же песенка про три маленьких сниджета?

Драко запрокинул голову и закатил глаза. Забини явно собрался паясничать, и стоило срочно его остановить. Но Грейнджер уже смотрела с нескрываемым интересом — видимо, не слыхала песен, которые пели детям в чистокровных семьях.

— Мисс Гермиона, у вас нет ее в записи? — поинтересовался Забини.

— К сожалению. Впервые о ней слышу.

— Что ж, тогда я сам спою, — беззаботно отмахнулся Блейз. По все видимости, этот черт действительно собирался осквернить «Трех маленьких сниджетов» своим исполнением.

— Три сниджета, три маленьких сниджета сидели на ветке в лесу. Что мы будем кушать, что мы будем кушать, где достать еду?

Грейнджер улыбнулась, а Блейз удивленно осмотрелся.

— Эй, а почему никто не показывает? Это песня-игра, тут надо показывать, как будто ешь!

Все рассмеялись и замахали воображаемыми ложками.

— Три сниджета, три маленьких сниджета ягоды нашли. Вот заходят тучи, вот заходят тучи, где спрятаться от них?

Аманда рассмеялась и сложила руки над головой, изображая крышу дома. Остальные последовали ее примеру.

— Три сниджета, три маленьких сниджета глядели из дупла. Нам все беды нипочем, все заботы нипочем, когда есть у друга два крыла.

Драко зажмурился. В этом месте положено было обниматься. Хоть бы Забини хватило ума не говорить этого.

— А тут надо обняться! — возвестил прямо над головой радостный голос Блейза, и через миг Драко выдернули из кресла. Он поклялся убить Забини, как только они выйдут из библиотеки. А тот тем временем бросился обниматься, и остальные не замедлили к нему присоединиться.

Драко вздрогнул, когда на плечо легла узкая теплая ладонь. Он открыл глаза и обнаружил, что из-за глупой проделки Блейза Грейнджер оказалась прижатой к нему. Когда-то давным-давно Драко отметил, что у нее большие зубы, но никогда не замечал, что у нее невероятно огромные глазищи, такой теплый и добрый взгляд.

— Нам все беды нипочем, все заботы нипочем, — протянул Забини откуда-то сбоку.

— Когда есть у друга два крыла, — выдавил Драко и неожиданно для самого себя улыбнулся.

— Прекрасно, — произнесла Грейнджер, когда они снова расселись по местам. — А теперь мы будем пить чай.

Она взмахнула волшебной палочкой, и со стола поднялись чашки. Драко все с той же глупой улыбкой смотрел, как чашки находят своих хозяев, хотя это была совсем простая магия. Но Драко почувствовал в груди какое-то шевеление, словно Грейнджер не чашки в воздух чарами подняла, а откупорила пузырек с эликсиром счастья. Отвлекла его только собственная, зеленая с серебристой каемкой чашка, которая ткнулась в руку.

Драко сделал глоток и посмотрел на Грейнджер. В этой залитой солнечным светом комнате она наконец-то была не героиней, не отличницей и умнейшей ведьмой, а просто собой. В этом клубе ей, похоже, было комфортно.

Драко отхлебнул еще раз и подумал, что здесь ему тоже можно забыть о былых разногласиях, о предрассудках, о многовековой неприязни и недавно оконченной войне. В конце концов, один раз в месяц он может позволить себе просто быть.

— Мисс Гермиона, у нас будет домашнее задание? — спросила Вероника, когда они допили чай.

— Нет. Думаю, нет. В июле и августе мы позволим себе летний перерыв, так что следующее собрание я предлагаю провести не в библиотеке. Если желаете, я закажу портключ, и мы все вместе отправимся на пикник, скажем, в лес Дин.

Все радостно переглянулись и закивали.

— Тогда заданием можете считать сборы на пикник, — Грейнджер поднялась из своего кресла. — И раскрасьте узоры, которые я вам раздам.

Драко кивнул, принял из рук Грейнджер пергамент и тут же заглянул в него. На сей раз ему достались бабочки.

***

— Забини, своим исполнением ты убил лучшее воспоминание моего детства, — бросил Драко, когда они вышли из библиотеки.

— Прекрати, ты же улыбался, — Блейз хлопнул его по плечу.

— Только не надо думать, что твое пение меня развеселило. Ну так что, тебе полегчало? Ты нашел новых друзей? Или у тебя была другая цель?

— Я хотел посмотреть, действительно ли все так прекрасно, как расписывал Тео и действительно ли все так ужасно, как говоришь ты.

— Ну, сегодня все было еще вполне сносно, — Драко поморщился.

— Сегодня ты был сносным. Надо же, наше печальное высочество соизволило улыбнуться.

Драко сделал вид, что не слышал этого.

— А Грейнджер, кстати, весьма мила, если отбросить чистокровные условности. Я сидел, смотрел на нее и понял, почему Поттер и Уизли так с ней носились.

— Они носились с ней из-за домашних заданий.

— Значит, они были дураками. Посмотри, она же действительно за всех переживает. И за Аманду, и за Веронику с Джаредом.

— Но не за меня.

— И за тебя. Поверь, Драко, никто не может так притворяться. Она действительно волнуется. Вспомни наш факультет, уж ты-то должен отличать искренность от лицемерия. И ты знаешь Грейнджер — лгать она совершенно не умеет. Так что подумай хорошенько и скажи, насколько чистосердечно ее сочувствие.

Драко затих, вспоминая широко распахнутые глаза, заглядывающие прямо в душу, тепло ладони на плече и чуть растерянную улыбку.

— Ты прав. Она искренняя. Просто я не привык к такой роскоши. Тяжело верить в чистоту, когда вокруг грязь и лицемерие.

— Если тебя это утешит, Нотт тоже не мог поверить, что Грейнджер и впрямь волнует его состояние. Ты не первый.

— И на том спасибо, — Драко вздохнул и посмотрел вверх. Где-то там, на последнем этаже библиотеки сидела в своем большом, залитом солнцем кабинете Гермиона Грейнджер. Драко хмыкнул, опустил голову и обнаружил, что Забини уже ушел. Пришлось поспешить за ним.

— Ты куда так спешишь? — удивленно спросил Драко.

— Меня кое-кто ждет. И тебя, кстати, тоже, — Забини коварно улыбнулся.

Они шли в полном молчании минут десять. Драко снедало любопытство и ожидание встречи с кем бы то ни было, Забини же являл собой образец невозмутимости.

— Так с кем ты собирался встретиться? — выпалил наконец Драко, позабыв о сдержанности и хладнокровии.

— Тео вернулся. Вот, решил с ним встретиться, — не без удовольствия произнес Забини и махнул кому-то. Драко прищурился и впрямь увидел Тео, сидящего за столиком в кафе-мороженом Фортескью.

Они ускорили шаг, и вскоре Драко уже жал руку заметно посвежевшему Теодору. Блейз улыбнулся и сел за столик напротив Нотта.

— Итак, дружище, я, как и обещал, сходил на собрание клуба взаимопомощи.

Он сделал знак рукой, и ему тут же подали мороженое.

Драко никак не ожидал, что Нотт улыбнется.

— Гермиона Грейнджер — настоящая волшебница, не так ли?

Драко смерил его удивленным взглядом.

— Да ладно. А мы тогда какие, игрушечные?

— Драко, ты снова неправильно все понял, — Тео рассмеялся. — Мы творим волшебство с помощью палочек и заклинаний, но Гермиона — магия в чистом виде. У нас была группа из десяти человек, и она к каждому нашла подход, каждого готова была выслушать, утешить, помочь. Она восхитительная, просто надо отказаться от всей той дряни, что веками вбивали в наши головы.

— Не волшебница, а ведьма. Ты только послушай себя. Что ты говоришь о своих предках? — Драко вновь почувствовал, как спокойствие сменяется раздражением.

— Драко, поверь, наши предки охотно шли на сделку со своими убеждениями, когда это было нужно. Сейчас нам необходимо научиться жить в этом новом мире, так что прислушайся к ней, Драко. К Гермионе Грейнджер.

— Вот и я говорил то же самое, — пробормотал Блейз, ковыряясь ложкой в своей вазочке с мороженым. — Я помню, что ты просто-таки менялся на глазах, вот и посоветовал Драко прийти на собрание.

Драко уже почти разозлился, но вовремя закрыл глаза и выдохнул. Перед внутренним взором вновь возникла улыбающаяся Грейнджер. Она его заколдовала, не иначе.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Я постараюсь быть не таким ужасным, как раньше.

— Не хотел бы показаться грубым, — осторожно произнес Нотт, переводя взгляд с Драко на Блейза, — но я жду кое-кого еще. Не знаю, Драко, говорил ли тебе Блейз.

— Он до последнего не желал говорить, с кем у нас встреча. — Драко нахмурился и посмотрел на Забини, которого вдруг резко озаботила чистота ложечки для мороженого.

— Я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз, — виновато пожал плечами тот, все же переведя на взгляд на Драко.

— Теодор Нотт, ты просто обязан почтить мой дом визитом! — с напускной строгостью произнес Драко, но потом все же смягчился. — Матушка очень переживает за тебя.

— Разумеется, Драко, я загляну к миссис Малфой на пятичасовой чай. И к Блейзу загляну — слишком уж красочно он описывал новый дизайн столовой.

— Ловлю на слове, — Драко рассмеялся и пожал ему руку. Забини отставил пустую вазочку и резко поднялся с места.

— Жаль, что мы толком не обсудили, где был Тео.

— Это и будет первым, о чем мы поговорим у меня за чашечкой кофе. Драко, пойдем. Мне уже не терпится раскрасить свой узор.

— Ах, узоры! — Нотт рассмеялся. — На десятом действительно начинаешь получать от этого удовольствие. Особенно если водить кистью очень медленно и аккуратно.

— Ну, у Драко это будет второй, а у меня вообще первый.

— Я просто отправлял раскрашенные узоры Гермионе, а она присылала мне новые.

Драко посмотрел на Нотта, который выглядел умиротворенным и довольным жизнью, хотя еще год назад он был угрюмым и нелюдимым.

— Спасибо. Я попробую получить от этого хоть какое-то удовлетворение.

— Пока, Тео, рад был встрече. Все, Драко, мы уходим

Забини потянул его за рукав, и Теодора пришлось оставить за столиком. Однако Нотт, похоже, ничуть не расстроился, что они его покинули. Все же, он еще кого-то ждал.


	6. Июнь

— Как думаешь, стоит взять пару бутылок сока жимолости? Или тарталетки? — Не то чтобы Драко всерьез переживал по поводу пикника, но какое-то смятение не покидало его уже неделю.

— Мерлин, дружище, мне нравятся эти перемены! Но мисс Гермиона ясно сказала просто взять ту еду, что больше всего нравится.

— Я надеюсь, что сок останется просто соком, и Грейнджер не истолкует жимолость, как скрытый признак подавленного состояния. Или тарталетки, как, например, концентрацию на мелочах.

— Тарталетки — это просто тарталетки, — Забини рассмеялся и отправил одну в рот, за что тут же получил по рукам.

— Забини, у эльфов все подсчитано! — возмутился Драко.

— Вот как раз об этом лучше умолчать. Конечно, никто не поверит, что ты собственными руками готовил еду для пикника. Но заострять я бы не стал.

Драко хмыкнул. Он, конечно, любил донимать Грейнджер в школе, но теперь, когда она протягивала руку помощи, открывать ящик Пандоры было бы крайне неразумно. Хотя было бы интересно посмотреть на то, как она будет изображать терпимость и понимание, когда прижмут больную мозоль. Но ничего забавного Драко в этом уже не находил, а потому кивнул, соглашаясь с Забини.

— А я взял тосты, — Забини беззаботно махнул рукой в сторону своей корзинки. — И три вида джема: ежевичный, апельсиновый и яблочный. Ну и кофе, ты же знаешь, я без него не могу.

— Подогревать остывший кофе — это кощунство.

— А кто сказал, что я буду его подогревать? Я взял турку и молотые зерна. Не могу устоять от соблазна сварить кофе на костре. По особому рецепту моей бабули, Драко.

— Это тот — с лимоном и мускатным орехом?

— Да, и я уже чувствую, как восхитительно он получится на костре, — Забини блаженно улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. Драко подошел к распахнутому окну и вдохнул аромат цветов. Пожалуй, день обещал быть неплохим.

***

— Нам нужно зайти чуточку дальше, если вы хотите посидеть у костра.

Грейнджер свернула с тропинки и теперь уверенно вела маленькую компанию между деревьями.

— Неплохое местечко, — с воодушевлением произнес Джаред, раздвигая ветви.

— Ой, а я, похоже, видела белку! — Вероника захлопала в ладоши.

— Может, где-то здесь расположимся? — предложил Забини.

— Зайдем чуть глубже и расставим магглоотталкивающие чары. Или вы взяли с собой бутылки с питьевой водой и спички?

Все переглянулись.

— Вот потому я и говорю о магглоотталкивающих чарах, — рассмеялась Гермиона. — Не каждый день увидишь, как из деревянной палочки бьет фонтан воды, а костер загорается сам по себе.

Все подхватили смех.

— Вот неплохое место, — Драко махнул рукой. За деревьями и впрямь раскинулась довольно живописная полянка.

— О, и впрямь! — Аманда уже слегка запыхалась, несмотря на то, что Забини любезно помог ей с корзинкой.

— Прекрасная полянка, — поддержал их Джаред. — Я бы посидел на ней с мольбертом!

Грейнджер взглянула так, словно Джаред и Аманда только что подписали ей смертный приговор, однако через миг ее лицо разгладилось.

— Что ж, тогда идем на эту полянку, — Грейнджер улыбнулась и зашагала вперед.

— Кажется, ей не нравится эта полянка, — шепнул Забини Драко на ухо.

— Ну, это же я предложил, — пожал плечами тот.

Компания очень быстро разложила пожитки: Аманда суетилась сильнее всех, Грейнджер ловко управлялась с палочкой, Вероника помогала. Драко, Блейз и Джаред с легкостью справились с магглоотталкивающими чарами. Когда приготовления, наконец, были закончены, они расселись кругом на огромном цветастом пледе, который наколдовала Грейнджер. Сама она сидела, подтянув ноги к груди, и внимательно слушала Аманду, которая болтала без умолку. Драко уже научился отключаться, как только она начинала разговаривать, а потому откинулся назад, опершись на локти, и наблюдал за плывущими по небу ленивыми невесомыми облачками. Смотрел, как робкий летний ветерок треплет волосы Грейнджер, как Забини возится со своей туркой у костра, как Вероника смеется, когда Аманда говорит о правнуке, как Джаред черкает на листке пергамента.

— Драко, вы не простудитесь? Земля еще холодная, — голос Аманды отвлек его от молчаливого созерцания.

— Нет, благодарю, все в порядке, — он легко отмахнулся и запрокинул голову, подставляя бледную шею теплым солнечным лучам.

— Аманда, ваш кофе, прошу, — Забини протянул маленькую чашку. — Любимый рецепт моей бабули. Она, знаете ли, была большой почитательницей кофе. Когда мать отдала мне ее кофейную книгу, я чуть с ума не сошел.

— О, лимон и мускатный орех? — Аманда лукаво улыбнулась. — У меня была одна хорошая подруга, которая угощала меня таким кофе.

— Быть может...

— О, нет-нет! Давайте обойдемся без имен. Мне приятно думать, что вы, Блейз, можете быть внуком моей потерявшейся подруги.

— Ох, Джаред! Ты снова рисуешь! — воскликнула Вероника, заглянув в пергамент.

Джаред смущенно улыбнулся и положил лист перед собой. Карандашный набросок казался почти живым. Будто осталось лишь наложить заклятие — и ветви деревьев начнут трепетать на ветру, а облака сдвинутся с места и поплывут по небу.

— Восхитительно! — Грейнджер принялась аплодировать, и Драко неожиданно для самого себя присоединился к ней. Джаред вызывал в нем меньше раздражения, чем остальные. В чем-то они даже были похожи: судя по всему, отец оказывал на Джареда некоторое давление, но в то же время являлся и непререкаемым авторитетом. Похожие отношения были у Драко с собственным отцом. Впрочем, он мог и заблуждаться.

— Кстати, о рисунках. Блейз, вы в этом месяце преуспели. Представляете, мистер Блейз присылал мне раскрашенные узоры каждые два дня. Скажите, как вы себя чувствуете?

— Прекрасно! — Забини улыбнулся и протянул ей чашку. — Ваш кофе, мисс Гермиона. Джаред, Вероника, угощайтесь.

Драко не стал дожидаться особого приглашения и сам взял чашку.

— А вы? — Грейнджер повернулась к нему. — Вы раскрасили свой узор?

— Да. Да, конечно, — Драко сел ровно и потянулся к своей корзинке. Не то чтобы он корпел над своим рисунком весь месяц. Он просто послушал совета Тео и водил кистью так медленно, как только можно.

— О, — выдохнула Грейнджер, едва взяла пергамент в руки. — Драко, вы делаете ошеломительные успехи! Цвета просто волшебные.

— Спасибо, мисс Гермиона, я старался.

— Это принесло вам успокоение?

— Да. Мистер Теодор подсказал, что надо водить кистью медленно и аккуратно. Это, знаете ли, отвлекает от переживаний.

— Прекрасно! — Грейнджер явно была довольна. — Как насчет перекуса? Эти тарталетки безумно соблазнительны. И тосты, пирожные, салат! Берите фрукты, друзья.

На десять минут воцарилось молчание, изредка прерываемое просьбами передать ту или иную тарелку.

— Мисс Гермиона, тут есть озеро? Я слышала плеск воды.

— Озеро? Да, тут неподалеку было озерцо или пруд, насколько я помню.

Грейнджер пыталась казаться непринужденной, но Драко не покидало ощущение, что что-то не так.

— Аманда, желаете прогуляться к озеру?

Блейз поднялся на ноги и подал ей руку. Та захихикала и встала, после чего Забини взял ее под локоток, и они побрели в ту сторону, откуда Аманда слышала плеск воды.

— Может, мы тоже пройдемся? — робко спросил Джаред, повернувшись к Веронике. — Тут прекрасные виды, а скоро выходные.

— Ты хочешь выбраться порисовать? — Вероника радостно всплеснула руками.

— В воскресенье, если матушке ничего не понадобится. Составишь мне компанию?

— Сейчас или в воскресенье? В любом случае — да, — она вскочила на ноги и застыла, ожидая, пока Джаред возьмет карандаш и пергаменты.

— Как странно. Мы остались вдвоем, — протянул Драко, глядя, как парочка бредет между деревьями. Грейнджер пожала плечами и скрестила ноги на восточный манер.

— Слушай, я буду очень рад, если мне показалось... Но тебе, похоже, не по нраву эта полянка.

— Ох, — выдохнула Грейнджер и покосилась на дерево с раскидистой кроной и толстым стволом, что росло неподалеку.

— Грейнджер... Гермиона. Мерлин, я привык называть тебя по имени! Гермиона, ты говорила, что иногда нужно рассказать о наболевшем. Давай.

— Ты думаешь, что мои проблемы отвлекут тебя от своих собственных?

— Это же клуб взаимопомощи, — Драко неопределенно повел рукой. — И чистый пергамент. Я принял его. Пиши.

Грейнджер вздохнула.

— Здесь мы скрывались от егерей вместе с Гарри. Рон тогда ушел. Так уж получилось. Они с Гарри повздорили. А в тот вечер... Мы сидели на этой полянке, в палатке. До победы было еще так далеко, Рон бросил нас. Все было отвратительно, просто ужасно.

Она помолчала, глядя куда-то вдаль.

— А потом Рон вернулся. На этой самой полянке у меня впервые за много месяцев появилась надежда. И сегодня, вспомнив о том вечере, я поняла, что надежда для меня погасла. Навсегда. Мои друзья ушли и не хотят возвращаться. Я знаю это наверняка.

Драко подался вперед и наклонил голову. Он никогда прежде не видел такого живого проявления эмоций: полный боли взгляд, подрагивающие губы, сцепленные в замок пальцы. Она не произнесла ни слова, но все ее существо кричало от боли, и Драко слышал это, как не смог бы никто другой. Он помнил, как сам просиживал так часами, просто ожидая непонятно чего.

— Они ответили. Гарри и Рон. Вчера. Сказали, что этот клуб не доведет меня до добра, что я сошла с ума и помогаю всем без разбору и... Ну, много всего. Рон не стесняется в выражениях.

— Прости, — Драко поджал губы. — И за разговор, и за то, что выбрал эту полянку.

Он чувствовал вину, и это было странно. А еще — необъяснимое желание помочь. В конце концов, и Грейнджер тоже хотела облегчить его существование. А то, что не получалось — не ее вина.

— Все в порядке. Ты не знал, — она попыталась улыбнуться.

— Но теперь у тебя есть новые друзья.

— Как бы это объяснить... — Грейнджер закусила губу. — Мы втроем через многое прошли. Это как лишиться части жизни. Нет, все мои новые друзья очень хорошие, правда, но...

Драко смерил ее долгим взглядом.

— Понимаю, — он кивнул.

— Винсент? Прости, я знаю, что тебе больно.

— Да, Крэбб, — Драко хотел добавить, что ее друзья хотя бы живы, но вспомнил ровные ряды тел защитников Хогвартса и проглотил реплику.

— Знаешь, у меня из головы не выходит та песенка, которую пел Блейз на прошлом собрании. Сниджетов было трое. И им ничего не было страшно, пока они были вместе.

— Ты не похожа на сниджет, — юмор, конечно, не был коньком Драко, но попробовать стоило. — Ты не желтая и не круглая.

Грейнджер смотрела, не моргая, с полминуты, а потом звонко рассмеялась.

— Неплохо для первого комплимента.

Драко и сам расхохотался.

— И никакой лжи — только чистая правда.

— Я думала, никто не удивит меня сильнее, чем Теодор, но сейчас я просто в восторге. Я знаю, ты отрицаешь пользу от собраний, но ты выглядишь намного бодрее, чем в январе.

— Надеюсь, это правда, — Драко пожал плечами. Она улыбнулась, завела руки за спину, запрокинула голову и зажмурилась.

— Почему?

Этот вопрос терзал его с первого посещения клуба, и Драко чувствовал, что сейчас просто идеальная возможность задать его. Они беседуют начистоту, рядом нет ни ее сотрудников, ни других посетителей клуба. Правда и ничего, кроме правды. Лучшее лекарство для души, давно и безнадежно отравленной ложью.

Грейнджер открыла один глаз и посмотрела на него.

— Ты о чем?

— Зачем ты помогаешь всем без разбору? Эти несчастные вроде Аманды или Джареда заслуживают помощи, но не я и не Тео.

— Все заслуживают помощи. Еще профессор Дамблдор говорил, что даже во тьме можно увидеть свет. И тот, кто просит о помощи, должен ее получить.

— Это он говорил о школе, разве нет?

— Думаю, он пытался научить нас этому. Чтобы мы были такими и вне стен школы, — она вздохнула и снова зажмурилась. — Не знаю. Или мне просто нравится так думать.

— Все может быть. Вот он бы точно тобой гордился. — Драко улегся на спину и стал смотреть на плывущие по небу облака. Хоть разговор и получился тяжелым, после него стало легче. Он повернул голову и покосился на Грейнджер. Удивительно, но с ней было приятно просто молчать.


	7. Сентябрь

За те два месяца, что Грейнджер объявила летним перерывом, Драко многое понял. Он с удивлением обнаружил, что стал намного спокойнее. Скорее, это заметила мать.

— Драко, — ласково произнесла она одним сентябрьским утром. — Ты изменился.

— Полноте, матушка, — рассмеялся он.

— Ты смеешься. Ты наконец-то снова стал моим дорогим мальчиком, чья улыбка радовала меня. Ты был таким хмурым в последний год, эти тяготы вымотали тебя. Если бы ты только знал, насколько больно мне было смотреть, как невзгоды согнули твою спину, как ты посерел, как потух блеск в твоих глазах. Но теперь ты снова стал собой.

— Ох, матушка, — Драко поцеловал ей руку и снова улыбнулся. — Я просто сходил в библиотеку по совету отца.

— Сынок, — Нарцисса порывисто обняла его. — Надеюсь, тебя хорошо приняли? Отец говорил, будто эти встречи проводит мисс Грейнджер.

— Да. Просит называть ее мисс Гермиона. Меня очень хорошо приняли, как и всех. Теодор Нотт еще зимой посоветовал мне сходить туда.

— Теодор? Бедный мальчик. Как он себя чувствует?

— Он целый год посещал эти собрания и очень тепло отзывался о Гермионе Грейнджер. Она приняла его в группу взаимопомощи, помогала поверить в себя и в возможность научиться жить в новом мире.

— И что, это так помогло?

— Ты же помнишь, как Тео не мог выйти из дому?

Мать поджала губы и кивнула. Она переживала за Тео, и Драко это знал.

— Так вот, после рождественской вечеринки клуба Тео уехал отдыхать в Альпы.

Нарцисса широко распахнула глаза и уставилась на Драко.

— И вот, я подумал, что стоит хотя бы раз к ним прийти.

— Жаль, что твоего отца туда не заманить, — Нарцисса вздохнула и отпила из своей чашки.

***

— Мисс Гермиона, а я, оказывается, соскучился. Или что-то вроде того. Но матушка заметила, что я изменился, — Драко подмигнул Грейнджер и чуть поерзал в кресле-шаре, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Так вот почему вы раз в неделю просили прислать узор? Они помогают вам расслабиться?

— Да.

До собрания оставалось еще минут пятнадцать, но Драко пришел раньше. Теперь он сидел в кресле и смотрел, как Грейнджер заклинанием расставляет чашки.

— Мисс Гермиона, я могу вас кое о чем попросить?

Она кивнула и слегка наклонила голову.

— Вы не могли бы дать мне пару узоров для моего отца? Он еще слишком подавлен, чтобы лично приходить в библиотеку, но я не могу смотреть на его страдания.

— Драко, — она присела в соседнее кресло и осторожно коснулась пальцами его предплечья, — мне радостно видеть вас таким.

— Каким?

— Я знала вас грубым и вспыльчивым, я видела вас подавленным и угрюмым, но сейчас вы настоящий. Драко, в вас есть свет, и мне приятно его видеть.

— Я много думал о нашем разговоре на пикнике. Надеюсь, я ничем вас не обидел?

— Нет-нет, Драко, все в порядке. Я прекрасно понимаю, что давнее знакомство пробуждает интерес. Это естественно. Более того, вы проявили любопытство, а значит, вы на пути к выздоровлению.

Драко кивнул. Она опять была права. В очередной раз Грейнджер правильно решила задачу, вот только теперь это не раздражало, даже наоборот.

— Добрый день.

Дверь открылась, и в комнату, где проходили собрания, вошли Вероника с Джаредом.

— Добрый день. — Грейнджер улыбнулась, да и Драко был рад их видеть.

— А где Аманда? — удивленно спросил он.

Вероника с Джаредом переглянулись.

— Она немного задержится. Написала сегодня утром, что у нее какие-то неотложные дела, — Грейнджер, похоже, знала все и обо всех. — Мистер Драко, а где же Блейз?

Драко пожал плечами.

— Он собирался прийти, мы это обсуждали. Не знаю, что могло случиться.

Грейнджер покачала головой и нахмурилась. Желтая птичка на часах звонко чирикнула, и в тот же миг дверь распахнулась. В комнату вошли Блейз с Амандой. Точнее, нет. Сначала в комнату вошел огромных размеров букет разных цветов: тут были и розы, и пионы, и астры, и хризантемы, и множество других, названий которых Драко не знал. Нес все это великолепие Забини, улыбающийся во все тридцать два зуба. Рядом шествовала Аманда, неся на вытянутых руках гигантских размеров бисквит.

— Дорогая мисс Гермиона! — громко произнесла она. — Прежде чем начнется собрание, позвольте поздравить вас с прошедшим днем рождения! Все мы желаем вам радости, счастья и крепкого здоровья! Спасибо вам за все, что вы для нас делаете!

Аманда водрузила бисквит на журнальный столик.

— Мисс Гермиона, я присоединяюсь к поздравлениям и желаю, чтобы в вашей жизни становилось все больше добра и тепла и чтобы вы оставались такой же замечательной.

Блейз протянул Грейнджер охапку цветов.

— Мисс Гермиона, поздравляем! Пусть ваши мечты сбываются! — Вероника с Джаредом заулыбались и принялись разливать чай по чашкам.

Драко взмахнул палочкой, создал из воздуха вазу — удивительно, но она получилась ярко-зеленой — наполнил ее водой, забрал у Грейнджер цветы, поставил их в воду и опустил вазу на журнальный столик, после чего повернулся к самой Грейнджер и мягко коснулся губами ее пальцев.

— Поздравляю, — он улыбнулся и шепотом добавил: — Прости, не знал. Иначе написал бы речь и придумал какой-нибудь сюрприз.

Грейнджер мягко улыбнулась и едва заметно качнула головой.

— Все в порядке, — тоже шепотом ответила она и повернулась к остальным.

— Что же вы стоите, садитесь! — Грейнджер повела рукой в сторону кресел. — Я так благодарна вам за этот сюрприз! Честно говоря, я собиралась и сентябрьское собрание отменить. Мне нужно съездить в Австралию. Но я подумала про всех вас, про то, что не имею права бросить вас, и решила перенести поездку. Сегодня я хотела предложить вам поговорить о детстве. Давайте попробуем вспомнить по одному самому лучшему эпизоду из детства. Но сначала выпьем чаю с восхитительным бисквитом.

— Я сама приготовила его. Но без Блейза я бы не справилась, — Аманда повернулась к Забини и лукаво подмигнула.

— Да, это был очень интересный опыт. Никогда не готовил, — тот смутился.

Драко фыркнул, но вовремя вспомнил о школьном увлечении Грейнджер домовыми эльфами и быстро сделал приличествующее случаю выражение лица.

— Аманда, чудесный бисквит! — Вероника с улыбкой отправила в рот кусочек, и Аманда просияла.

— Я с детства обожаю готовить. Я выросла в маггловской семье, это муж у меня волшебник. Помню, как мама учила меня премудростям. Что мы с ней только ни готовили: и оладьи, и пироги, и кексы, и похлебки, и жаркое. Как-то раз я сама пожарила оладьи, пока родителей не было. Я навсегда запомнила эту радость в глазах матери, этот восторг отца, когда он попробовал оладью. Даже когда я освоила бытовые чары, готовила я все равно руками. Правда, посудомоечные чары все же спасают меня. Честно говоря, ненавижу мыть посуду, — Аманда хихикнула.

— Что ж, я следующая, да? — Вероника осмотрела присутствующих. — Мое самое счастливое воспоминание — это письмо из Хогвартса. В маггловской школе у меня было мало подруг и друзей — все считали меня странной. Когда я узнала, что мои странности — это волшебство, я понадеялась, что там, в школе волшебников, у меня будут друзья. Конечно, этого не произошло, но я никогда не забуду приятного трепета в груди, предчувствия, что стоишь на пороге чего-то очень важного. Во второй раз я испытала нечто похожее, когда стояла на крыльце библиотеки.

— И здесь вы нашли друзей, Вероника, — Блейз улыбнулся.

— И не только, — она робко тронула Джареда за руку.

— Детские воспоминания? — рассеянно переспросил тот.— Даже не знаю. Насколько детские? Первый курс Хогвартса подойдет?

Грейнджер кивнула.

— Помню, как на первом практическом занятии по Чарам меня похвалил профессор Флитвик. У меня дома хвалебные слова были не в ходу. Отец считал, что нельзя перехваливать детей, поэтому ни я, ни мои младшие братья не слышали похвалы. Так что когда профессор Флитвик перед всем классом сказал, что у меня прекрасно получилось заклинание, я был вне себя от радости. Потом было еще много таких мгновений, но самый первый отпечатался в памяти.

«Нет, все же мы не похожи с ним», — промелькнула мысль в голове Драко.

— Джаред, мне так жаль. Но вы делаете успехи, раз смогли заговорить об этом. Драко?

— Даже не знаю, — он пожал плечами. — У меня было счастливое детство. Я помню, как отец брал меня с собой на тренировку «Коршунов», когда мне было восемь. Наверное, это мое счастливое воспоминание. Или нет, мы с родителями часто прогуливались в саду, и я чувствовал себя счастливым. Или зимой, когда за окном метет метель, а в комнате так уютно: трещат дрова, и эльф-нянька рассказывает сказку, а ты кутаешься в пуховое одеяло и засыпаешь. В общем, я не могу определить, какое воспоминание самое счастливое.

— Драко, — Грейнджер улыбнулась, — это же прекрасно, что у вас так много счастливых моментов!

Он кивнул. Конечно, можно было ответить, что мрак последних лет перечеркнул все то доброе и светлое, что было в детстве. Или что он отчаялся и забросил даже попытки радоваться таким простым вещам, как сад, камин, пуховое одеяло или добрая сказка — и это было бы неправдой, ведь в последнее время эти маленькие радости возвращались.

— А вот мое счастливое воспоминание связано с Драко и мистером Теодором, — выпалил Забини. — Нас пригласили на день рождения к Теодору, и отказываться было бы невежливо. Поэтому маме пришлось отменить встречу со своим новым женихом и идти со мной к Тео. Конечно, потом они все равно встретились, но в тот день мама была только моя! И у меня появились новые знакомые, я смог пообщаться хоть с кем-то, кроме бесконечно сменяющихся нянек.

Драко вздохнул. Он вспомнил тот день, когда Блейз, сжимая кулачки, рассказывал о новом женихе матери им с Тео, двум, по сути, незнакомым мальчишкам. И сейчас в голосе Забини слышались те же злые слезы, словно ему вновь было шесть лет.

— Блейз, я тоже помню этот день. Я и не знал тогда, что встретил одного из лучших в мире друзей.

Драко хотелось хоть как-то поддержать Забини, на которого снова нахлынули детские воспоминания, и далеко не все они были приятными. Мать Блейза пыталась дать ему все игрушки, армию нянек, поваров, которые трудились, не покладая рук. Но самого ценного — внимания и общения — она ему так и не дала, посчитав лишним и непрактичным. Драко неоднократно пытался представить себя на месте Блейза и не мог, настолько он привык к беседам с отцом и матерью.

— Блейз, мне так жаль, — сказала Грейнджер, и в глазах ее блеснули слезы. Вероника и Аманда тоже погрустнели и теперь с сочувствием смотрели на Забини.

— Ну да ладно, это все в прошлом. Сейчас у меня есть замечательные внимательные друзья, и я не позволю им грустить, — он улыбнулся, явно стремясь показать, что у него все хорошо.

Они сидели, пили чай, ели бисквит, болтали обо всем сразу и ни о чем конкретно, и Драко поймал себя на мысли, что он, пожалуй, счастлив.

Аманда ушла первой, за ней откланялись Джаред с Вероникой.

— Драко? — Забини осторожно толкнул его. — Может, и нам пора?

— Блейз, отстань. Мне в кои-то веки хорошо и спокойно.

Грейнджер, сидевшая напротив, улыбнулась.

— Это лучшее, что я могла представить. Драко, вы делаете успехи, — тихо произнесла она. — Вы справляетесь с адаптацией. Мне приятно видеть, что вы проявляете эмоции в ответ на рассказы других участников, у вас появляются интерес и сопереживание. Это хороший знак.

— Спасибо, мисс Гермиона. И все же, вы ни слова не сказали о своем воспоминании.

— О моем? — Грейнджер выглядела удивленной. — Если помните, на первом курсе во время Хэллоуинского вечера из подземелий вырвался тролль. В тот вечер я поняла, что у меня есть друзья. Правда, теперь это воспоминание омрачено ссорой, но я помню, каким теплым и светлым было то чувство.

Она с тоской посмотрела в окно, за которым стремительно гас день. Забини едва ощутимо ткнул Драко и поднялся, чтобы пересесть в соседнее с Грейнджер кресло. Драко подавил тяжелый вздох, но тоже переместился ближе к ней.

— Не грустите, мисс Гермиона, — Забини осторожно коснулся ее плеча. — Хотя бы не в ваш праздник.

Драко тоже хотел что-то сказать, но все слова казались тяжелыми, глупыми, лишними — неподходящими. Так что он просто молча сидел в соседнем кресле, ощущая волны тепла, расходящиеся от Грейнджер. Драко, словно вампир, питался ее искренностью и добром, дружелюбием и отзывчивостью, пытаясь понять, каково это — быть таким, и изменится ли что-то, если он сам воспитает в себе эти качества.


	8. Октябрь

— Отец?

Драко осторожно вошел в кабинет, стараясь не споткнуться. В последнее время Люциус совсем сдал: сидел, закрывшись в своем кабинете, задернув шторы на окнах, и единственным источником света была одинокая свеча на столе.

— Драко. — В голосе отца послышалась радость, но она была скупой, скованной, словно он не мог вздохнуть полной грудью. — Ты хотел поговорить? Я изучил твои расчеты и могу сказать только одно: я горжусь, что у меня такой сын.

Драко и впрямь отдал отцу записи, в которых изложил свой план распоряжения деньгами. Он решил вложить часть средств в развитие перспективных проектов, которых в послевоенное время появилось великое множество.

— Ну, и что ты решил? — Драко пристально посмотрел на отца.

— Что бы я ни решил, ты волен не слушать. Мое время ушло, Драко. Ты молод, тебе жить в этом мире.

— Не говори так, — Драко скривился. — Дедушка Абраксас был в два раза старше тебя, когда заболел. Да и то, если бы он не поехал в тот драконий заповедник, до сих пор бы жил и здравствовал.

— Я о душе, Драко. Боюсь, мне не приспособиться к новому миру, не свыкнуться с его порядками.

— Позволь помочь тебе, — тихо произнес Драко и задул свечу. Наощупь он пробрался к окну и ухватился за плотную ткань штор.

— Сейчас тебе кажется, что мы блуждаем во тьме. Но на самом деле от света нас отделяет сущая мелочь.

Драко рывком раздвинул шторы, и в окно хлынул солнечный свет. День стоял погожий — на небе не было ни облачка, легкий ветерок трепал пожелтевшие листья на деревьях и чуть увядшую траву.

— Драко, я не узнаю тебя, — произнес отец и прищурился от яркого света. — Ты стал частью этого мира, к которому мне так тяжело привыкнуть.

— Отец, давай возьмем маму и пройдемся по саду!

Люциус промолчал, но все же поднялся из-за стола и пошел к выходу из кабинета. Драко поспешил за ним.

— Нарцисса, дорогая, мы идем прогуляться по саду! — провозгласил Люциус, распахнув двери гостиной. Мать, читавшая в кресле, вздрогнула, подняла голову и робко улыбнулась.

Драко шагал впереди, с упоением слушая шуршание опавших листьев. Мать с отцом брели позади, держась за руки. Все, как встарь, не хватало только пробежаться со звонким смехом. Драко оглянулся на родителей, которые впервые за долгое время выглядели спокойными и даже улыбались друг другу. Хорошенько подумав, Драко решил, что бегать все же не станет, а то мать с отцом точно решат, что он сошел с ума. Напротив, он притормозил, дожидаясь родителей.

— Матушка, отец, у меня есть к вам предложение. Я взял у мисс Гермионы узоры для раскрашивания. Специально для вас. Можете посмеяться, но это успокаивает. Я понимаю, что вы сами пока не готовы прийти в библиотеку, но надо же с чего-то начинать.

— Драко... — Люциус нахмурился было, но Нарцисса сжала его локоть.

— Дорогой, наш сын пытается нам помочь. Давай просто попробуем? — тихо произнесла она, и отец сдержанно кивнул.

***

— Как поживает семейство? — Забини поставил перед Драко чашку кофе.

— Ты удивишься, но отец нашел жизнеспособной мою идею перераспределения средств. Пришлось, конечно, потрудиться над расчетами, но оно того стоило.

— Как матушка?

— Нашла себе занятие по вкусу. Правда, боюсь, у Грейнджер скоро закончатся узоры для раскрашивания. Почему бы ей не выпустить наборы таких картинок? С даром убеждения нашей мисс Гермионы рекламная кампания будет весьма успешной. Как думаешь, много будет желающих купить подобный набор?

— Мой дорогой меркантильный друг, я уверен, что наша мисс Гермиона захочет сделать эту затею очередной благотворительной акцией.

— Да и я не говорил об обороте в тысячу галлеонов. Назначить цену, которая покроет печать и рассылку, и обеспечит хотя бы минимальную прибыль, — Драко покачал головой. — И вообще, еще год назад я бы провернул это без ведома Грейнджер.

— А сейчас? — Забини лукаво прищурился.

— Не знаю. Я не хочу ее обманывать. Она слишком честна и открыта, слишком добра ко мне. Может, ее мировоззрение заразно?

— Возможно, ты просто устал от фальши, — предположил Забини.

— Вот уж точно. А как у тебя дела?

— Осенняя хандра. Грейнджер разворошила гнездо воспоминаний, и теперь они не дают покоя. У матери очередной жених — не вздумай спрашивать, какой по счету, я и сам запутался. В общем, ничего нового.

Драко снова попробовал поставить себя на место Забини и не смог. После того, как Блейз окончил школу, его мать подалась за границу, оставив дом в полном его распоряжении.

— Она приезжала?

— Прислала письмо. Свадьба в январе. Сказала, что приглашение я не получу. Все еще не может простить мою выходку на предыдущей церемонии.

— Ты был слишком юн, а огневиски оказался слишком крепок. Просто пообещай ей, что будешь меньше пить.

— Только если она пообещает меньше выходить замуж, — отрезал Блейз. — Иногда мне кажется, что я лишь досадный изъян в ее плане.

— Если и изъян, то не досадный. Как минимум для меня, ведь иначе у меня не было бы друга, — Драко попробовал подбодрить Забини.

— Ну хоть что-то, — хмыкнул тот и отпил из своей чашки.

***

Драко оказался у входа в библиотеку почти в три. Странное дело: когда ему не нравились эти собрания, он приходил заранее. А теперь, когда посещение клуба взаимопомощи начало приносить положительные результаты, он чуть не опоздал. Да и весь день был странным, начиная с той минуты, когда Драко ужаснулся, открыв собственный шкаф. Он только теперь понял, что в его гардеробе царят сплошь серый да черный цвета. Пришлось спешно отправляться в Косой Переулок.

— Драко, добрый день, — поприветствовала Грейнджер, когда он вошел в комнату собраний. — Я смотрю, вы продолжаете делать успехи. Смена образа пошла вам на пользу.

— Вы стали свежее и моложе, — добавила Вероника. Драко мысленно поблагодарил мадам Малкин за то, что уговорила взять белую рубашку.

— Спасибо, прекрасные дамы. Джаред, как успехи?

— Благодарю, хорошо. Начал портрет по фото. Думаю, до Рождества управлюсь.

— Это замечательно. А где Аманда?

— Давайте еще немного подождем, — Грейнджер посмотрела на часы. — До начала собрания есть еще пара минут. Аманда никогда не опаздывала.

Драко тоже взглянул на часы. В груди шевельнулся робкий червячок сомнения. Однако спустя пару минут дверь действительно отворилась, и в комнату вошла Аманда. В глаза бросилось то, что она не сдала свой плащ в гардероб.

— Мисс Гермиона, здравствуйте! Драко, Джаред, Вероника. Я зашла буквально на минутку! Знаете, за последние два месяца я многое поняла! Как вы помните, у меня появился правнук, и очень большую часть времени я посвящаю ему. И вот, как-то раз я смотрела на него и думала о многих вещах. Я видела беззаботность в его глазенках и вдруг поняла, как глупа я была. Мерлин отвел мне так много времени, а я трачу его на переживания. И я решила, что сколько мне ни отведено, остаток жизни я потрачу на радость! И вы все, мои прекрасные друзья, научили меня радоваться тем вещам, которые мы иногда не замечаем. Так что теперь я решила отбросить переживания и научить этому своих детей и внуков.

— О, Аманда, дорогая! — Грейнджер порывисто обняла ее. Вероника с Джаредом последовали ее примеру, и даже Драко, повинуясь какому-то странному порыву, обхватил их руками, чувствуя приятное тепло Грейнджер у левого плеча.

— Аманда, мы так рады за вас! — прощебетала Вероника.

— Если хотите, я могу прислать вам рисунок, — предложил Джаред.

— Конечно, Джаред, милый, — Аманда потрепала его по щеке.

— Прошу прощения, я опоздал! — раздался в дверях голос Забини.

— Блейз, идите сюда, я не уйду, пока не обниму вас на прощание.

— Аманда, вы собрались нас покинуть? — Забини присоединился к обнимающейся группе.

— Не волнуйтесь, мальчик мой, повод хороший. Я проведу остаток жизни, радуясь каждому денечку!

Наконец Аманда распрощалась со всеми и ушла, и оставшиеся заняли свои места.

— Я уж думал, ты не придешь, — бросил Драко Блейзу.

— Зачитался, уж простите мне эту слабость.

Грейнджер понимающе кивнула.

— Знаете ли, взял у Драко интересную книгу. Стихи Бернса. Прекрасное чтение. Талант, просто настоящая магия. Как будто все, что не стало волшебством, выплеснулось на бумагу. Ну, я о тех слухах, будто малыш Роберт был сквибом.

— Удивительно, пока вы и Драко не рассказали, я и не знала, что ходят такие слухи. Какая же интересная группа подобралась!

— Интереснее, чем предыдущая? — с легкой гордостью спросил Драко.

— Я не могу судить. Каждый человек интересен по-своему. В прошлой группе было двое колдомедиков, три сотрудника Министерства, переводчик рунических текстов — кстати, сейчас он частый гость нашей библиотеки — парочка пожилых джентльменов с занимательной историей жизни и молодой человек, которому нужна была помощь с адаптацией.

— Теодор. — Забини кивнул. — А что за частый гость библиотеки?

— Очень интересный человек. Мы решили, что стоит организовать на базе библиотеки клуб любительского перевода. Даже если вы не дружите с рунами, есть смысл заглянуть в гости и посмотреть на человека, который вновь влюбился в свое дело. Вы можете вспомнить дело, в которое были влюблены?

— Рисование, конечно!

— Да, Джаред, с вами проще всего. Что насчет Вероники?

— Мне нравилось целительское дело. Мадам Помфри, должно быть, ужасно от меня уставала, потому что после уроков я приходила в Больничное крыло и могла часами смотреть, как она готовит лекарственные зелья, как принимает у себя учеников, которым нужна помощь. Я мечтала, что буду помогать людям.

— Но почему сейчас ты не рада? — Драко подался чуть вперед.

— Я пришла работать в Мунго год назад, но так никого и не спасла. Все оказалось совсем не так, как я представляла. И потому я подумала, что ошиблась в выборе.

— Вероника, что вы! Пусть вы не спасли никого от чего-то серьезного, но вы день за днем делаете жизнь многих людей лучше. Вы очень важны для всех них! Надеюсь, ваше состояние не спровоцировано коллективом?

— Нет, как раз коллектив замечательный. Просто все оказалось не так, как я придумала.

— Но все же постарайтесь подумать о том, что каждый день вы добавляете в мир каплю добра, делаете его лучше.

— Спасибо, мисс Гермиона.

— Драко, что насчет вас?

— В школе мне нравилось Зельеварение. Оно получалось у меня лучше остальных предметов. Не знаю, насколько это может считаться любимым делом, но ничего другого я припомнить не могу. Квиддич разве что, но это увлечение было скорее ради престижа.

— Хорошо. Сколько раз вы подходили к котлу после окончания школы?

Драко замялся.

— Ни разу. Сначала мы с семьей занимались судебными делами. Потом родители осели дома, а я продолжил с банком. Потом пришел к вам, но до котла так и не добрался.

— И тебе даже в голову не пришло сварить себе или родителям Успокаивающее зелье? Ну и ну! Я был уверен, что вся твоя семья только на нем и протянула, — Забини явно удивился услышанному.

— Знаете, Драко, иногда бывает полезно ненадолго вернуться к старому, давно заброшенному занятию. Может, попробуете сварить какое-нибудь несложное зелье?

— А почему бы и нет? — Драко улыбнулся в ответ Грейнджер.

— Блейз, остались вы. Итак, лучше всего вам нравилось...

— Лезть не в свое дело, — Драко не удержался.

— Мистер Драко! — Грейнджер погрозила ему пальцем.

— Больше всего мне нравилась история, — признался Блейз. Все присутствующие уставились так, словно вместо него в кресле-шаре возник профессор Биннс.

— И почему же вы перестали ею интересоваться? — Грейнджер первая поборола удивление.

— Мать сказала, что я никак не смогу применить это увлечение в жизни. Она у меня очень практичная, всему находит применение. Даже любви. Но из-за перемен в обществе я вообще ничем не занялся, — Блейз пожал плечами. — Сижу дома, грущу, трачу сбережения.

— Ну, в твоем-то случае от истории хуже не станет, — Драко рассмеялся.

— Мистер Драко прав. — Грейнджер похлопала Блейза по плечу. — Вам нужно с чего-то начать. Бездействие — враг радости. Вы сможете получить непередаваемое удовольствие, глядя на результаты труда.

Драко перевел задумчивый взгляд с Блейза на Грейнджер и обратно. Пожалуй, ему и впрямь не помешало бы чем-то заняться.


	9. Ноябрь

— Мог бы и сказать матери, где ты.

Голос Блейза отвлек Драко от котла, в котором булькало зелье.

— Я вроде говорил, — он почесал подбородок, вспоминая, как спускался в подвал. — Да, пожалуй говорил.

— А ты, я смотрю, по совету Грейнджер решил вернуться к котлу? И что готовишь?

— Успокаивающее. Отец все еще беспокоен. С его перепадами настроения можно самому с ума сойти.

— Я представляю. Слушай, Драко, как насчет общества ценителей волшебной истории? Там интересно.

— Ты все же сходил? Отлично.

— Да вот, подумал о том, что я уже в том возрасте, когда мнение матери не может повлиять на мои решения. Ни она, ни ее мужья не имеют ко мне отношения, мои сбережения — это наследство от отца. Я думаю, если ты поможешь мне вложить эти деньги в доходное дело или хотя бы в Гринготтс под приемлемый процент, я могу заняться тем, о чем уже давно подумываю.

— И чем это, если не секрет?

— Знаешь, Драко, этому миру не хватает хорошей книги по новейшей истории. Не тех дешевок, что строчит Скитер, а действительно стоящей вещи. Я поговорил со Стренсоном, который ведет исторический клуб, и он сказал, что мы можем попробовать создать такую книгу вместе.

— Ну и ну! Блейз, не узнаю тебя!

— В конце концов, Грейнджер права. Бездействие — враг радости, и все такое. Так что я решил начать действовать.

— Как и я, — Драко кивнул. — В пятницу перед собранием один из наших сейфов окончательно опустеет. Я вложил средства в разные молодые компании. Встреча с последними заемщиками в пятницу утром.

— И, конечно, ты позарился на процент.

— Не такой грабительский, как ты можешь подумать. Надо же с чего-то начинать.

— А что Люциус?

— Горд, и не устает это повторять. А если сейчас мне удастся справиться с его перепадами настроения, я буду на седьмом небе от счастья.

— И бесконечно обрадуешь этим мисс Гермиону.

— До собрания я вряд ли успею вылечить отца. Курс приема зелья две недели, потом перерыв, потом еще один курс. А собрание уже в следующую пятницу.

— Ну, какой-никакой результат у тебя к тому времени уже будет, — философски рассудил Забини.

— А теперь оставим настаиваться пару дней. — Драко накрыл котел крышкой и уменьшил огонь. — Так и тянет что-то еще сварить. Я, конечно, не так мастерски управляюсь с туркой, но попробую тебя удивить.

— Ну-ну. — Блейз усмехнулся и пошел вслед за Драко наверх.

***

Драко стоял посреди холла верхнего этажа библиотеки и рассматривал рыбок, которые плескались в чаше фонтана. Удивительным образом этот день был похож на тот, когда он впервые попал сюда. Вот только теперь рыбки не вызывали раздражения, кресла-шары не делали из него неуклюжего дромарога, а стеклянный купол над фонтаном казался интересным решением.

— Мистер Драко?

Он и не заметил, как Грейнджер подошла и теперь стояла рядом, глядя на рыбок.

— Фонтан умироворения. Предыдущая группа как-то попросила провести собрание здесь. Мы сидели на бортике, рассматривали рыбок и беседовали.

— Наверняка, это было мило? — Драко покосился на нее.

— Да, всем очень понравилось. Природа всегда благотворно влияет на нас. Именно поэтому я и предложила провести июньское собрание в формате пикника.

— И оно прошло очень хорошо. Я был бы не против повторить.

Грейнджер посмотрела наверх, где за стеклом потолка плыли по небу тяжелые грозовые тучи.

— Жаль, погода не позволяет, — она вздохнула. — Как ваши родители? Я так понимаю, узоры для раскрашивания пришлись кому-то из них по вкусу.

— Да, матушке. Сделаем круг? — Драко согнул руку в локте, и Грейнджер приняла его предложение.

— Мисс Гермиона, простите за нескромный вопрос. Как прошла ваша поездка в Австралию? В прошлый раз я не спросил.

— Ничего нескромного в вашем вопросе нет. Я обмолвилась о поездке, и мне очень приятно, что вы интересуетесь. Я летала на маггловском самолете — это было правильно. Тем, к кому я ездила, сложно понять, что такое портал и как он работает.

— Вы летали к кому-то из магглов?

— Да, к моим родителям. Перед тем, как отправиться в бега на седьмом курсе, я стерла им память и внушила желание уехать в Австралию. Но из-за того, что я была неопытна и взволнована, заклинание сработало не так, как надо. Сразу после победы я поехала в Австралию, разыскала их, написала кучу разъяснений в Австралийском Министерстве Магии. Точнее, у них оно называется Управлением Магических Дел. Они прислали к моим родителям своего специалиста, но оказалось, что так сразу заклинание не снять, и возвращение памяти нужно проводить в несколько этапов, а между ними должны быть большие промежутки времени, чтобы не травмировать их психику. Поэтому мне нужно иногда появляться у них и присутствовать при процедурах.

Драко закусил губу.

— Мне очень жаль, мисс Гермиона. Как много процедур осталось пройти?

— Две. Специалист из Управления говорит, что если динамика останется такой же, как сейчас, то следующий день рождения я буду праздновать уже с ними.

— Я действительно сожалею, — Драко склонил голову. — И о ситуации с вашими родителями, и о друзьях.

— Родители скоро будут со мной, это лишь вопрос времени. А друзья... Иногда жизнь разводит людей. Рано или поздно кто-то из нас поймет и признает свою неправоту, я уверена.

— Надеюсь, что вы снова окажетесь правы. В последнее время я все чаще и чаще так думаю. И, знаете, несмотря на наши разногласия в прошлом, мне нравится ваша правота. Она помогла мне и моей матери.

Круг закончился.

— Пройдемся еще? — Драко посмотрел на наручные часы. — До собрания еще двадцать минут. Если вы боитесь не успеть с подготовкой, я помогу.

— Благодарю. Итак, как поживает ваш отец?

— Хорошо. Раскрашивание ему пока что не подошло. Но по вашему совету я занялся зельеварением. Приготовил ему Успокаивающее зелье. Прием будет длиться еще неделю, потом надо сделать перерыв. Но сейчас его состояние уже заметно улучшается. Перепады настроения случаются реже.

— Простите, но вы не пробовали обратиться в клинику Святого Мунго? Я не хочу сказать, что он болен и нуждается в стационарном лечении, но стоит получить консультацию специалиста.

— Об этом мы говорили еще в процессе подготовки к суду. Вот только отец отказался принимать зелье. Согласился лишь на сваренное мной снадобье, да и то скорее затем, чтобы мои старания не пропали втуне.

— Что ж, он заботится о ваших чувствах. Это добрый знак, мне кажется.

— Да. Зато матушка просто влюбилась в ваши узоры для раскрашивания. Думаю, вы и сами поняли.

— Да, по количеству ваших писем с просьбой прислать еще. Я искренне рада каждому такому письму. А ваша матушка не желает присоединиться к нам? Скажем, в следующем сезоне?

— Я предлагал, но ни мать, ни отец пока не готовы выйти из Мэнора и встретиться с новыми порядками. Знаете ли, возраст и привычки дают о себе знать.

— Хорошо. Просто знайте, что я готова в любой миг принять их в наш клуб.

— Спасибо.

Остаток круга они проделали в молчании, но Драко и не нужно было продолжать разговор. Грейнджер умела успокоить одним своим присутствием. Даже странно, что Поттер и Уизли умудрились с ней поругаться.

— Идемте в комнату для собраний? Я помогу вам с чашками.

— Да, благодарю, — Грейнджер кивнула, и они двинулись к комнате, причем Драко все так же держал ее под руку.

— Так грустно без Аманды, — призналась Грейнджер, когда вынесла из своей комнатки поднос с чашками и чайником.

— Немного. Она, конечно, немного тревожная и болтливая, но я понял ее после разговора с родителями. Отец считает, что его жизнь окончилась, что он слишком стар для перемен. Хотя деду было вдвое больше лет, когда его не стало. Да и то не из-за возраста, а из-за болезни. Сомневаюсь, что отец успокоился, когда я напомнил ему об этом, но согласился открыть окно в кабинете, а потом я почти силой вытащил его и матушку на прогулку в саду.

— И как прогулка? — Грейнджер улыбнулась и принялась наливать чай.

— Хорошо. Они бродили, как в моих детских воспоминаниях. Стало так хорошо, что захотелось пробежаться, как в детстве, чтоб листья разлетались из-под ног.

— И вы пробежались? — она не удержалась и хихикнула.

— Нет. Просто не хотел испугать родителей. Мало ли, они решили бы, будто я сошел с ума. Так что просто походил, пошуршал листьями. Впрочем, тоже неплохо.

Грейнджер снова рассмеялась. Драко достал палочку и заклинанием выставил чашки в круг. В следующий миг дверь скрипнула, и в комнату вошел Блейз.

— Привет, Драко, добрый день, мисс Гермиона. Надеюсь, я не помешал?

— Нет-нет, что вы. Мы как раз ждем всех, и Драко решил помочь мне с приготовлениями.

— Как мило, — заключил Блейз и уселся в свое кресло.

— Добрый день.

Дверь отворилась, и в комнату прошли Джаред с Вероникой.

— Привет! — Блейз махнул рукой.

— Проходите, присаживайтесь. Подождем немного, может кто-то новый придет.

— Было бы неплохо, — согласилась Вероника. — Я немного скучаю без Аманды. Я хотела бы написать ей письмо.

— Да, разумеется. Я дам вам адрес.

Птица на часах чирикнула, возвещая о начале собрания.

— Итак, сегодня у нас последнее обычное собрание. В декабре мы соберемся в последнюю пятницу перед Рождеством и проведем свой маленький праздник в кругу друзей. Так что сегодня мы с вами сделаем последний рывок. Мы подумаем хорошенько, что нам мешает достичь гармонии, а заодно оценим уже пройденный путь.

— Можно я скажу? — Вероника от нетерпения подскочила на месте.

— Разумеется, Вероника, к чему эти вопросы?

— Я всегда думала, что я неправильная. Эти вспышки стихийной магии в детстве очень пугали меня, и мама часто говорила, что никто не захочет дружить с такой странной девочкой, как я. С этой установкой я и пришла в магический мир. Я ждала от всех окружающих какого-то подвоха. И только с вами я смогла стать собой. От вас я подвоха не жду. А на прошлой неделе я сидела дома, размышляла над этим и поняла, что мне мешает неуверенность. Нужно как-то от этого избавиться. И Джаред, и все вы мне в этом помогаете.

— И продолжим помогать, пока вам это нужно, — Грейнджер наклонилась вперед и погладила ее по руке. — Джаред, ваша очередь.

— Моя проблема — это отец. Да, он решил, что может выбирать, чем я буду заниматься в жизни. Возможно, он хотел, чтобы я сделал хорошую карьеру. Но он же не может управлять тем, что я делаю в свое свободное время. Пусть я не стал профессиональным художником, я могу заниматься любимым делом и после работы. Никто не запретит мне.

— Замечательно, Джаред, просто чудесно! Драко, что вы скажете?

— Боюсь, моя проблема в моей голове. Это мои идеалы, те принципы, которые в меня вбили с детства. Но вы все научили меня смотреть на вещи с другой стороны. Я стал спокойнее, я взглянул на мир шире. У меня снова проснулся интерес к жизни, к делам семьи. Я думаю, что смогу справиться со своей проблемой и принять новое общество, стать его частью.

— Конечно, Драко. И вы всегда можете обратиться к нам, если почувствуете, что столкнулись с затруднениями.

— Спасибо, мисс Гермиона.

— Мне пока рано говорить о результатах, — Забини пожал плечами.

— Мистер Блейз, вы хоть и не с самого начал сезона с нами, но очень старались на каждом собрании. Может, хотя бы промежуточные выводы?

— Ну, я часто говорил о матери. Думаю, корень моей проблемы в детских обидах. Я хочу оставить прошлое в прошлом, вот только пока не знаю как.

— Мы поможем вам, Блейз, — Грейнджер улыбнулась.

Остальные закивали и потянулись к своим чашкам, чтобы провести остаток собрания за чаем и милой, ни к чему не обязывающей, но очень теплой беседой.


	10. Декабрь

Драко поднялся на верхний этаж библиотеки за полчаса до назначенного времени и остолбенел: диваны и пуфы стояли у стен, у фонтана возвышалась невероятных размеров ель, верхушка которой почти касалась стеклянного купола. С потолка свисали разноцветные шары и сверкающая мишура. Сама Грейнджер развешивала какие-то цветные огоньки.

— Мисс Гермиона, вам помочь?

От неожиданности она вздрогнула и повернулась.

— Да, если вам не сложно, приманите сюда проигрыватель.

Драко с легкостью взмахнул палочкой, призывая из комнаты собраний старенький патефон.

— Что это за огоньки? Выглядит нарядно.

— Это маггловская гирлянда. Она нерабочая. Пылилась у меня в кладовке, я подумывала ее выбросить, а потом спросила себя: почему бы не попробовать заставить ее светиться с помощью магии? Конечно, пришлось немного поднапрячься, чтобы заставить заклинание непрерывно проходить по проводам, но в итоге все работает, как должно.

— Погодите, вы хотите сказать, что магглы заставили эти огоньки светиться без чар? Но как?

— У магглов нет магии, но они смогли открыть электричество. Именно оно заставляет лампочки на гирлянде светиться.

— Я и представить не мог! — Драко улыбнулся и подумал, что магглы не так уж глупы, раз смогли создать такую удивительную вещь без магии. — Мисс Гермиона, вы снова не сказали о себе на предыдущем собрании. Мне интересно.

— Мистер Драко, вы меня удивляете. Что ж, моя проблема в том, что я слишком хочу всем помочь. Возможно, даже тем, кто в этом не нуждается, или тем, кто этого не заслуживает. Возможно, мои друзья правы, и я трачу силы не на то дело. Но на каждом собрании я смотрю в лица посетителей и вижу, что все не зря.

— Конечно, не зря! — Драко поднял с пола конец гирлянды и подал его Грейнджер.

— Добрый день, мисс Гермиона, счастливого Рождества! — произнес звонкий женский голос за их спинами, и теперь уже Драко вздрогнул.

— Счастливого Рождества, Алисия. Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Спасибо, просто отлично!

— Алисия, познакомьтесь, это Драко. Он посещал наши собрания в этом сезоне, и весьма успешно.

— Это чудесно, — Алисия улыбнулась. — Мисс Гермиона, я принесла вам подарок.

Она развернула пакет, который держала в руках, и показала отменного качества мантию. С первого взгляда могло бы показаться, что это обычная мантия, разве что атласная, а не из обычной ткани. Но потом Драко заметил, что рукава до локтей расшиты жемчугом, и пришел в восторг.

— Мисс Гермиона, ступайте и наденьте ее, я настаиваю, — мягко произнес он. — Я тут закончу, а мисс Алисия, надеюсь, мне поможет.

— Да, разумеется, — закивала та. Грейнджер бережно взяла в руки мантию и поспешила к комнате собраний.

— Алисия, вы ведь сделали эту мантию собственноручно? Вы занимаетесь пошивом мантий?

— О, нет-нет, это мое хобби. Я работаю в клинике Святого Мунго.

— Не верю. — Драко взмахнул палочкой, поднимая гирлянду под потолок. — Я вижу руку мастера. Позвольте попросить адрес для писем. Я хотел бы предложить вам сшить пару мантий для моей матушки.

— О, мистер Драко, я и не знаю.

— Алисия, просто назовите цену.

Видимо, она была удивлена, потому как уставилась на Драко широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Мистер Драко, я никогда не шила за деньги.

— Думаю, это вы обсудите с матушкой. Но я должен отметить, что ручная работа очень высоко ценится даже в магическом мире.

Алисия растерянно кивнула, но все же написала на клочке пергамента адрес.

Грейнджер вышла из комнаты собраний, и Драко едва сдержал удивленный вздох. Мантия казалась воздушной, практически невесомой.

— Это восхитительно, — только и выдавил он.

Грейнджер улыбнулась.

— Мисс Гермиона, счастливого Рождества!

Через холл спешили Джаред и Вероника.

— Позвольте вас поздравить, — робко протянул Джаред. — Вы вернули мне радость творчества, и потому первую картину я решил подарить вам.

Вероника развернула бумагу на внушительном свертке, и Грейнджер ахнула. С портрета на нее смотрело ее собственное изображение, а потом повело плечом и подмигнуло.

— Восхитительно, Джаред! Для меня это значит так много! Портрет будет висеть в комнате для собраний. Секунду.

Грейнджер бережно взяла портрет и понесла его в комнату.

Вслед за Джаредом и Вероникой потянулись и другие. Часть из них Драко не знал, но по разговорам понимал, что это посетители прошлого сезона, их друзья и знакомые. В какой-то миг на Драко снова накатила тоска, чувство, что он лишний, снова забилось под ребрами. Но пришедшие после расшаркиваний с Грейнджер начали общаться между собой, и добрая половина этих людей подходила и к Драко, спрашивала о здоровье. Он почти почувствовал себя комфортно, но все же выдохнул с облегчением, когда в холл вошли Нотт и Забини. Тео вручил Грейнджер вычурный букет, Блейз ограничился скромным по его меркам дегустационным набором кофе. Драко ощутил укол совести — сам-то он не сподобился даже на символический подарок. А ведь Грейнджер прямым текстом сказала, что последнее собрание будет праздничным, хотя вряд ли она намекала, что хочет подарков.

Наконец из комнаты собраний вышли две коллеги Грейнджер — пухленькие ведьмы, левитировавшие перед собой подносы с кексами, пирожными, рождественским пуншем и другими лакомствами.

— Я думаю, большая части гостей уже собралась, так что мы, пожалуй, начнем. В любом случае, будем рады, если кто-то еще подойдет.

Все заулыбались и захлопали.

— Сегодня здесь собрались только друзья. Одни из вас посещали клуб в прошлом сезоне, другие — в этом, некоторые пришли по приглашению друзей и знакомых. Мы все сегодня будем большой и дружной компанией... — Гермиона внезапно осеклась, словно увидела что-то неожиданное, но потом все же продолжила: — Ешьте, пейте, веселитесь, танцуйте и общайтесь. Пусть это Рождество будет радостным!

Драко нахмурился. Слишком уж быстро Грейнджер свернула свою речь. Она взмахнула палочкой, заставляя старенький патефон заиграть, и стала пробираться через толпу. Драко проследил за ней взглядом и с удивлением обнаружил стоящих на лестнице Поттера и Уизли. Он поставил стакан с пуншем на столик и осторожно, не привлекая внимания, двинулся за ней.

— Гарри, Рон! Как хорошо, что вы... — голос Грейнджер звучал радостно, даже восторженно, пока Уизли не перебил ее.

— Гермиона, ты окончательно рехнулась? В прошлом году ты сходила с ума от желания помочь Нотту, а теперь еще и Малфой с Забини!

— Рон, но ведь им тоже нужна помощь! Им сложно адаптироваться к новым порядкам!

Драко прижался спиной к стене, что отделяла холл от лестничной клетки, и старался не дышать. — Чем они хуже остальных, Рон?

— Тем, что они — бывшие приспешники Волдеморта, а Малфой вообще Метку носил! Как ты можешь ему помогать?

— Рон, это в прошлом.

— Ты нашла себе новую войну. Ты борешься за тех, кто этого не заслуживает!

Драко больше не мог этого выносить.

— Мисс Гермиона, мы вас потеряли.

— А вот и он, — хмуро бросил Поттер. — Легок на помине.

— Мистер Гарри, мистер Рон, счастливого Рождества, — Драко изо всех сил старался выглядеть милым, чтобы не расстраивать Грейнджер.

— Малфой, ты здесь некстати, — озлобленно бросил Рон.

— Рон, пожалуйста! — взмолилась Грейнджер.

— Простите, мисс Гермиона, — Драко осторожно отодвинул ее назад. — Я краем уха услышал ваш разговор. Если позволите, я скажу кое-что вашим друзьям.

— Мистер Драко, прошу вас, не надо, — прошептала Грейнджер за его спиной.

— Ты еще и по имени его называешь? — Кажется, Уизли готов был вот-вот взорваться.

— Во-первых, мистер Рон, это одно из основных правил клуба, которые установила мисс Гермиона. Во-вторых, вы говорили, будто она развязала новую войну, не так ли? Пусть так, но мисс Гермиона в ней побеждает. И раз уж на то пошло, странно слышать такие упреки от людей, которые так и не избавились от призраков старой войны и продолжают мерять людей старой меркой. Мисс Гермиона научила нас жить в новом мире, вот только и вам не помешает научиться этому.

— Ты недостоин жить в этом мире, — процедил Уизли.

Грейнджер тихо охнула.

— Однако недостойно себя ведете вы. Мисс Гермиона — ваш друг, зачем же вы омрачаете ей праздничный вечер?

Уизли захлебнулся собственным гневом.

— Рон, идем. Мне неприятно это признавать, но Малфой прав. Сейчас не время для этой беседы. Приятного вечера, Гермиона, — Поттер разве что не силой заставил Уизли развернуться, и они ушли, оставляя грязные следы на светлом полу.

Драко обернулся и увидел, что Грейнджер утирает слезы тыльной стороной ладони.

— Я не виню их, — она словно пыталась оправдать старых друзей. — Им сложно привыкнуть к той мысли, что у оправданных есть точно такое же право на счастливую жизнь, как и у победителей.

— Мне тоже было сложно, и я не справился бы без вашей помощи.

— Вы меня приятно удивили сегодня. И тем, что вступились за меня, и тем, как вы себя вели.

— Мисс Гермиона, я бы сказал куда больше, если бы не боялся вас расстроить.

Грейнджер покачала головой.

— Надеюсь, никто не заметит моего отсутствия, — она вздохнула.

— Идемте к гостям, мисс Гермиона. Они пока заняты, но вскоре заподозрят неладное.

Он взял Грейнджер под локоток и повел в холл.

Их отсутствие осталось незамеченным: гости беседовали, некоторые подходили к столикам с едой, а три пары кружили в танце у фонтана.

— Мисс Гермиона, как думаете, один танец сможет отвлечь вас от тяжелых мыслей?

— Думаю, сможет, — мило улыбнулась Грейнджер, принимая приглашение.

Драко взял ее за руку, вторую руку положил ей на талию и осторожно повел, мысленно сетуя на то, что в последнее время катастрофически мало упражнялся в танцах и теперь был чуть грациознее гиппогрифа. По крайней мере, Грейнджер улыбалась, и ее маленькая теплая ладонь лежала у него на плече. Значит, все было не так-то ужасно.

Танцев получилось куда больше одного. Они прервались лишь пару раз, чтобы пропустить по стаканчику. Драко бы и не заметил, как стемнело, если бы гости не начали расходиться, и Грейнджер пришлось отвлечься, чтобы попрощаться со всеми. Тео ушел с Алисией, Блейз увел под руку прекрасную незнакомку.

— Это был прекрасный вечер, — произнес Драко, когда в холле остались только они с Грейнджер и сотрудницы библиотеки.

— Гермиона, не переживайте, мы все уберем, — прощебетала одна из них.

— Я осмелюсь попросить еще об одном танце?

— Да, конечно. Ивонн, будьте добры, оставьте проигрыватель. Я сама его унесу.

Сотрудницы библиотеки переглянулись, кивнули и удалились. Драко сам взмахнул палочкой, запуская патефон, снова положил руку на талию Грейнджер и повел.

***

— Храни тебя господь, веселый гиппогриф!

Драко открыл глаза и уставился в потолок, пытаясь понять, где находится. Он точно помнил, что после встречи Клуба взаимопомощи отправился домой, но был уверен, что родители не стали бы слушать рождественские гимны, особенно в их нынешнем состоянии. Хотя самочувствие отца в последнее время улучшилось, да и матушка заметно повеселела.

— Храни тебя господь, веселый гиппогриф! — пропела в коридоре мать.

Драко как ветром с кровати сдуло. Он бросился к двери, дернул ее на себя и столкнулся нос к носу с Нарциссой, которая держала на вытянутой руке рождественский венок.

— Доброе утро, сынок. Счастливого Рождества! — радостно произнесла она.

— Счастливого Рождества, матушка! — Драко растерянно посмотрел на нее. — Что это?

— Хотела повесить тебе на дверь венок из остролиста.

— Спасибо, матушка, — Драко забрал из ее рук венок и повесил на дверь. — Вот так?

— Да, дорогой, просто прекрасно. А теперь идем завтракать.

В столовой Драко застал еще более странную картину: отец постукивал палочкой по старенькому волшебному радио.

— Ну вот, вроде настроил, — Люциус повернулся и не без гордости посмотрел на жену и сына. Из приемника доносилась мелодия. На столе появилась кружка горячего какао и две чашки травяного чая. Драко уселся за стол и с непониманием уставился на родителей.

— Матушка? Отец? С вами все в порядке?

— В полнейшем, — Нарцисса улыбнулась.

— В основном, твоими стараниями. Если бы не твоя забота, мы бы и дальше предавались унынию. Но ты сварил для меня отменное зелье.

— А для меня попросил эти прекрасные узоры. Мы не могли оставить твою заботу без благодарности, и потому решили устроить Рождество, как в твоем детстве.

— Спасибо! — Драко вскочил с места и обнял мать. — Мне нужно на часок отлучиться, но потом я весь в вашем распоряжении. Кстати, вам ничего не нужно в Косом Переулке?

— Можешь купить пару банок фей-светляков, если хочешь. Старые совсем выдохлись, — Нарцисса пожала плечами.

— Только после завтрака, молодой человек! — с напускной строгостью произнес Люциус, но уголки губ предательски поползли вверх.

— Конечно, отец.

Драко улыбнулся в ответ, уселся на свое место и взял с тарелки имбирное печенье. Улыбка родителей и перемены в их поведении были лучшим подарком. И, как ни крути, в этом была косвенная заслуга Грейнджер. Ведь это она подала ему мысль сварить зелье для отца и присылала узоры для матери. Эти мысли только сильнее убедили Драко в необходимости визита в магазин.

Косой Переулок пустовал. Лавочки, конечно, еще работали, но, видимо, все желающие сделали покупки заранее, а сейчас по магазинчикам бродила пара-тройка человек. Но Драко направлялся по вполне определенному адресу.

Колокольчик на двери «Твилфитт и Таттинг» тихо звякнул.

— Счастливого Рождества, — произнес Драко в пустоту торгового зала.

— О, молодой мистер Малфой! — У стойки возникла ведунья, работавшая тут так долго, как Драко посещал этот магазин. — Еще один очаровательный юноша смог справиться? Недавно заходил молодой мистер Нотт.

— Да, мы с ним виделись. Мадам Твилфитт, мне нужен аксессуар с жемчугом. Серьги или бусы — никакой разницы.

— Может, браслет?

— Пожалуй, браслет как раз не подойдет.

— Что же вы так поздно спохватились, мой дорогой? Все более-менее симпатичное разобрали еще неделю назад. Хотя погодите. — мадам Твилфитт нагнулась и стала шарить на полках под стойкой. — Я уверена, что не продавала этот чудный гарнитур. Да где же ты?

Перед Драко легла аккуратная коробочка, обшитая бордовым бархатом.

— Серьги и брошь с крупным жемчугом, — пояснила мадам Твилфитт, и Драко открыл коробочку. Гарнитур и впрямь подходил к мантии, которая со вчерашнего вечера никак не выходила из головы.

— Беру, — отрезал он и достал из кармана кошелек.

На совиной почте было пусто, и птицы дремали на своих насестах, когда Драко решительно прошагал от входа к небольшому столу, за которым можно было написать письмо.

«Дорогая мисс Гермиона. Надеюсь, я не опоздал с подарком. Еще раз счастливого Рождества. Драко».

Сова с письмом и свертком вылетела в окно, и он зашагал к выходу, однако в дверях столкнулся со сгорбленной ведьмой в капюшоне, опущенном до самого носа.

— Простите, — прошелестела она, не поднимая головы.

— И вы меня простите. Счастливого Рождества.

— Драко?

Ведьма вскинула голову, и он увидел под капюшоном исхудавшее лицо Паркинсон. Драко уставился на нее, как на одно из чудес света. У него было множество вопросов, бесчисленные мысли, которыми хотелось поделиться с ней, старым, потерянным другом. Слова вырывались сами по себе, он не мог их сдерживать:

— Панси! Куда ты пропала? Я волновался! Я написал с десяток писем! Почему ты не отвечаешь?

— Драко, мы проиграли. Мы не нужны этому обществу. Нам никто не рад. Я стараюсь не выходить лишний раз из дому.

Она стояла, сгорбленная, осунувшаяся и избегала лишний раз посмотреть ему в глаза. Даже ему, другу, с которым они прошли плечом к плечу семь лет! Сердце сжимала боль оттого, какой стала Панси, всегда веселая, немного резковатая, иногда язвительная, но такая близкая, ставшая почти родной. Он не мог этого так оставить, не имел права.

«Дамблдор хотел, чтобы мы были такими всегда. Тот, кто нуждается в помощи, должен ее получить».

— Моя дорогая, — Драко взял ее за руку. — Попробуй сходить в библиотеку. Клуб взаимопомощи «Аптека для души». Там тебе обязательно помогут!

— Я видела в «Пророке» статью о них. Там Грейнджер заправляет, не так ли? Сомневаюсь, что мне там будут рады.

— Мисс Гермиона была рада и Нотту, и мне. Она не упрекает и не вспоминает прошлого. Ты удивишься, какая она искренняя и как хочет помочь. Приходи в третью пятницу января. Они собираются к трем часам пополудни на верхнем этаже библиотеки. Заодно составишь компанию бедняге Забини.

Драко хитро улыбнулся и подмигнул. На лице Панси читалось недоумение и недоверие, сменившееся робкой улыбкой.

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?

— Поверь, это самая лучшая идея! — выпалил Драко и порывисто обнял Паркинсон. Отстранившись, он похлопал ее по плечу, сказав: — До скорой встречи, дорогая! — после чего засунул руки в карманы и вышел из совиной почты, насвистывая совершенно дурацкую песенку про веселого гиппогрифа.


End file.
